Mothra (Monsterverse story 3)
by calebshane1219
Summary: (Custom Monsterverse story 3, rated M for language and to be safe) After a ship is lost in a storm, the Ford family makes landfall on Infant Island. Where they are introduced to a massive egg, they soon discover that they aren't alone as Monarch arrives on Infant Island, they all soon discover that another egg has been laid. Then an egg with strange characteristics is discovered.
1. Chapter 1

**The following takes place a few months before the epilogue of my Gamera story. **

**Behold, my third entry into my custom monsterverse. I highly suggest you read the previous two stories to get a better understanding of this series, those stories are: Godzilla vs Kong (fan-made), and Gamera. Otherwise, enjoy! Please leave feedback and criticism in a review if you'd like to. **

(Mothra)

When Mothra was turned into ashes by King Ghidorah's brutish gravity beams, all hope seemed lost for her species as a whole. Until there was a large egg discovered in a cave within Mothra's territory, like the Yunnan Rainforest where the Temple of the Moth once stood, a Monarch containment establishment was built in the general area of this egg, however, a group of people will soon discover that there wasn't only one egg left…

(Prologue, 486 B.C.)

It within a Chinese forest, where absolutely no civilization stood. The rain pounded the trees and shrubbery, the skies were black of dark clouds during a massive thunderstorm. The lightning was somewhat intense, then something magical happened within the clouds. A bright angelic ray of light was shining from within the clouds, there was also soft thunderous booms, the sound of massive beating wings.

Then all at once, the dark clouds were broken apart momentarily as a gigantic moth creature flew down from the skies. This wasn't any moth, it was one of the first Mothra's on Earth. This Mothra was specifically the seventh divine moth titan to see Earth, the first Mothra creature was a male, it had sided with Godzilla and one of the first Rodans to fight King Ghidorah. These were the ones in the cave painting, this grand battle was fought in the prehistoric times.

The Mothra that had just made an appearance in imago stage, it was a female, she was ready to deliver her three eggs. One was to be a male, the other was to be a female, and another one was to be a female as well, two sisters and one brother.

The first egg to arrive would be the male one, the large divine moth landed into the rainforest. This Mothra had an emerald green color and was giving off an aqua marine bioluminescence, it was one of the bigger Mothra titans that history had seen. She noticed a large cave that was barely visible due to vines and shrubbery covering the mouth of the cave, as she walked, her large legs made loud thumping noises as she took each step. Mothra let out a loud chirp of pain, the egg was coming.

She decided to lay her egg within this cave, her large emerald green body slowly vanished within the darkness of the cave, the inside of the cave had a bright blue color due to her bioluminescence. After a few painful minutes of labor, the dark colored egg emerged out from Mothra's anus. The seventh generation Mothra let out a loud chirp of relief, but she had no time, soon another great pain was felt within her, the second egg was ready to be delivered.

The emerald green moth titan didn't have to walk far, the pain was too great for her to fly. She would walk in what would become the Yunnan Province thousands of years later, an elderly villager was making his way down a mountain from afar, until he saw a large moth emerging from around the corner of another mountain. He gasped, and the seventh generation Mothra heard him. She looked up at him, the two making eye contact from far away. The divine moth made low chirping sounds, as a way to say hello, the elderly villager had no clue of how to respond and he bowed his head in respect and response.

He witnessed another egg emerge, he would go on to tell his village about this, and many years later, a large temple was built around the egg, it would become the Temple of the Moth.

Mothra could fly now, she no longer felt pain, but there was one more egg to be delivered. She took in a deep breath, and shot herself up into the sky. Her wings beating as she vanished beyond the dark clouds, then the big storm resumed.

Mothra's last destination would be an emergency landing, it was on Infant Island where she would deliver her last egg. The pain of this labor was so intense that it killed her, but as her brightly glowing ashes lit up the entire island, what remained was a large beautiful egg.

These three eggs would hatch several thousand years later when civilization dominated the Earth, and when Ghidorah would rise again. Now only two Mothra's remained from the seventh generation one, one of the new Mothra's was killed by Ghidorah in 2019.

(Chapter 1: Ship in rough storm)

It was in the Pacific Ocean, the year was 2025. Very early in the year, in April. A cruise ship was moving through the darkness, the rain was pouring down in yet another violent storm. The captain was having trouble seeing through the darkness, vision was even more impaired when large waves crashed down upon the ship. Many people were asleep while some night owls were staying up, it was past midnight. Alison Ford happened to be one of the many night owls in which were staying up, her mother in whom was named Monica Ford.

Monica was up too, but she would soon be going on to bed. Alison Ford happened to be standing in the doorway of the bedroom, the teenage blonde watched her mother looking at the television.

"Hey, you told me that you would be taking me to a Monarch facility sometime this year. Are you still keeping that promise?" Alison asked, Monica smiled and slowly nodded her head, she was showing signs of exhaustion and that she was tired.

"Yes, I'll take you to Outpost 60, it is over in Antarctica. There is rumored to be a mammal titan in that region, we will go there once we get back home to North Carolina." Monica responded, then she went to turn off the television before her daughter interrupted once more.

"Antarctica? That is where Ghidorah broke free.." Alison said with concern, she didn't trust the arctic no more ever since Ghidorah was set free. She was even more on edge because of Cthulhu, the whole world felt protected by these titans while many others wanted them all dead.

"Ghidorah is dead, Godzilla killed him." Monica said, trying to comfort her slightly worried daughter.

Alison sighed, and then let out a yawn. The teenage daughter of Monica was sixteen years old, she would turn seventeen on May 31st. Her birthday present would be an insane one that she would never really expect.

As the Ford family went to sleep, Alison thought of her grandfather, James Ford. Monica Ford was always interested in the Monarch Organization, she had been part of it ever since 2015. James Ford was crippled when a large beast known as Barugon ravaged the city of Charlotte, it was when Monarch got the first sighting of Gamera.

Everyone was asleep after a few hours, eventually the sun was starting to rise along the horizon. The sky was a very dark blue, but it wouldn't be the sun that would wake the passengers up on the cruise ship. Little did the passengers know, there was a few Monarch officials, Alison thought her mother was the only Monarch official on the ship, there was seven.

Monarch had a rival company in which wasn't known to public eye yet, the only information about the company was it had a leader named Alan J. and since Monarch was always under attack by a man known as Alan Jonah, this only raised their suspicions. The G Team had to be stronger, and had to have loyal members. Captain Kenny Miller, and Laura Belinksy were the leaders of the current G Team.

Somehow, the rival company found out that members of Monarch were on the cruise ship. Alan Jonah wanted them dead, regardless of what was happening. A submarine was following the cruise ship, staying rather further away from it in order to it not to be seen. The setting was perfect for an attack, a dark night in a violent thunderstorm with large waves hammering the cruise ship.

After many more minutes of silence, Alison heard a loud bang that shook the room. It rattled her off of the pullout couch, she gasped once her body hit the carpet floor with a thud. The alarm was soon to be blaring throughout the halls and the entire ship, Alison was fast to wake her parents up by shaking their bed.

"Mom, dad, wake up!" Alison cried out in fear, Monica slowly sat up while her husband, Luke Ford, was slow to get up.

"Come on dad, get your ass up!" Alison shouted, her parents would get on her for cussing but she couldn't help it, something had happened within the ship that raised her anxiety high in the air.

Alison was quick to open the room door, and wave for her parents to get out of the bed and just to run down the hall to get out on deck. They had no time to get any clothes on, Alison was wearing a white comfortable t-shirt with panties. Luke Ford was wearing comfortable pajama pants and no shirt, Monica was wearing pajamas and slippers, along with a bed robe.

These were intense times, they had to move, they had no time to get their clothes on. The Ford three rushed down the hall with more of the passengers popping out of their rooms and running down the hall with them. Every passenger was scrambling for lifeboats, that Alison lost her family in the process.

"Mom? Dad?" Alison mumbled as she looked around in the huge crowd of panic, but she couldn't find them.

"Mom! Dad!" Alison cried out as she tried to move through the crowd, one male was standing infront of her and he wasn't moving, just standing there. Alison shoved the man from behind, who retaliated by turning around and giving her a good right hook on the jaw, instantly knocking her out.

Once Alison woke up, many people were off the boat, others were accepting their fate of drowning in the ocean. The alarms continued to blare, but the ship would soon be on its side. Alison walked over to the guard rail and called out for her parents. Then she heard her name be called out in the rough sea.

"Alison!" She heard a voice scream, then she seen a phone light and she followed the voice to the lifeboat where the light was coming from.

"Alison!" A male voice called out, she seen the familiar features of her parents on the lifeboat.

"Mom, DAD!" Alison cried out loudly, then there was a loud groan on the ship before it began to turn on its side. She screamed in fear as she fell from the guard rail and into the waters…


	2. Chapter 2

(Chapter 2: Infant Island)

Great heat bared down upon the body of Alison Ford, whom was laying on a rocky beach. She had been lying in the same spot ever since the cruise ship sank, the blonde slowly opened her eyes with a groan of pain. Her skin had turned red due to sunburns, she looked around to see floating rubble in the water, must have been from the ship.

She looked around for any other things, she was on a rocky beach. There were several dark and rocky hills around her, Alison slowly got up to her feet. Once her bare feet were touching the rocks, they instantly burned.

"Ah, shit!" Alison yelped once she felt a shocking and burning sting from how hot the rocks were, she noticed a sandy beach nearby and she limped and hopped her way towards it. Once she felt her feet dig into the sand, she collapsed for a moment.

She raised her head a bit, then spitting out sand from her mouth. The teen noticed several bodies littering the sandy beach, she was on an island, but what island to be exact? Once she looked over her shoulder, she discovered a large jungle with several mountains far in the distance.

"Mom, Dad!" Alison called out, she then heard a faint cry for her name. She followed where the calls were coming from and she continued to walk on the shore of the sandy beach, eventually coming across a large rock where a group of survivors were staying, her parents were among the survivors.

"Oh my God, you're alive!" Alison cried happily as she entered the embrace of her parents, all breathed a sigh of relief before looking around. There was no way to leave this island, their cruise had been destroyed by something in the water.

One of the survivors pointed out something moving in the water, coming towards the island. They had no weapons to defend themselves with, Alison and her mother was protected by Luke. The thing in the water got closer and closer, eventually it began to stick out of the water.

It was revealed to be a submarine, men with heavy assault rifles stepped out of the aquatic vessel. There were around ten men, all wearing the same black and red clothing. A woman was the captain of this squadron, she stepped to the front of the squadron with what appeared to be a Monarch shock rifle, these rifles were used specifically for megafauna and some smaller titans.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are sent here by Alan Jonah. You are on an island that doesn't want you, nor does it need you. I am the captain of the squadron, Chloe Bowers. I suggest that you all stand down, and leave this island!" The captain shouted loud and proud.

"You sank our only means of escape you dumbass bitch!" One of the survivors said, only to be instantly gunned down. This sent the survivor group into a panicked frenzy, making them turn cheek and dart into the jungles of whatever island this was.

The villainous squadron chased them down, firing at whatever survivors were slow. Some were contained by electrical nets that some of their rifles had as a secondary option if the machine gun ran out of bullets.

The squadron and the survivors now ran deep in the jungle, jumping over fallen logs and dodging trees. A squadron member was suddenly snatched up by a vine in which was dangling from a tree, it wrapped around his body and carried him high into the trees.

Another squadron member ran in front of a strange sickle shaped vine that was sticking out of the ground and standing straight up, it was around five feet tall and it was made out of a tree bark like material. Once the squad member stepped in front of the vine, it struck him, the point of the vine going right into the base of his neck and slicing an artery. Blood gushed out of the wound like a fountain, the evil soldier collapsed and died just a few seconds later.

A survivor was being chased down by a squadron soldier, he heard the sound of the heavy assault rifle going off and the bullets cracking into trees. The survivor jumped over a log, while the squadron soldier tripped over it and stumbled forward, the soldier didn't fall though, and he was able to regain balance. The survivor had rounded a corner and then the squadron member heard something behind him, he turned around to see a green plant rising out of a hole on the fallen log. The tip of the plant had a red flower design with white designs on it, the designs were beautiful and hypnotic, causing the squadron soldier to freeze as the plant spat toxic acid all over his body.

Chloe Bowers growled, and took out a machete, cutting down any vine that attempted to strike her, she had her eyes glued on Alison Ford as she was once again broken up from her family. Alison Ford came to a dead end in which she had to climb up a rock wall, there was a dangling vine hanging from a small hole in the top of the rocky wall. Chloe was gaining on her, Alison had no choice but to climb up the vine, she grabbed it and planted her feet on the wall.

Just like Batman and Robin, she started to climb up the rock wall by holding on to the vine. Chloe rushed from around the corner and seen Alison climbing up the rock wall, she growled and rushed towards the vine. Luke had been close to Alison but split apart from her, he was able to see where his daughter was running.

"Dad!" Alison called out, and Luke Ford heard his daughter calling for help. He broke through some shrubbery to see Chloe Bowers stalking his daughter from down below.

Chloe looked to see some rocks over on the side, one of them was around six feet and eight inches tall. She dropped her heavy assault rifle for now, and jumped up, catching the edge, and climbing up the rock. Chloe shimmied across a tight ledge and then climbed up another rock, slowly climbing up the rocky hill.

Alison pulled herself up the vine as fast as she could go, slowly climbing up to seven feet, eventually ten feet and beyond. The rock wall itself was thirty feet tall, Chloe was slow but she was climbing up any rock that she could grab onto.

Alison's heart was racing as she looked down to see her father picking up the heavy assault rifle and opening fire on the rocks to where Chloe was moving, the squadron leader got into a crouching position and was able to hide from the bullets.

Luke growled and continued to blindly fire up at where he thought Chloe was, he fired until the ammo ran out. Once Chloe heard the gun click, she lunged off the rocks and dove down at the father of Alison from ten feet above him.

Luke was tackled and Chloe climbed on top of him, reaching with one arm for his throat. Luke had no combat knowledge while Chloe did, the father of Alison desperately tried to block her attempts for his throat but she managed to latch two fingers on his throat. Luke brought his foot up and viciously drilled it into the brunette's chest, sending her off of him.

Luke rolled over and got to one knee before Chloe rushed at him again, he watched wrestling when he was younger, so he used a spear tackle move that drilled the air out of Chloe. The squadron leader gasped out as Luke locked his hands around her throat, Chloe grabbed his arms and attempted to pry them off of her throat. Alison would help but if she were to jump, she would hurt herself.

Luke unwrapped one hand from Chloe's throat, and slammed a fist down upon her face. The brunette's head jerked to the side and then was slammed again by another punch, she used her martial arts background and wrapped her legs around his body and hooked her boots. Luke again, slammed a fist into Chloe's skull again. Her head had been struck three times, so she brought up her arms to block the punches, but she also had Luke's other hand around her throat.

Suddenly, another squadron member appeared with a heavy assault rifle in his arms. He rushed to where Luke and Chloe were fighting, aiming to save the brunette from being choked out by Alison's father. Once the squadron member took aim, he was put down by a spear from above. Luke looked up to see a native of this island with a few other natives behind him.

"Go away men from Jonah!" The native in whom threw the spear boomed, then receiving another spear from his allies behind him. It seemed that these natives were against the vicious squadron.

Chloe growled and while Luke was distracted, she was able to get a good punch on the temple, then quickly rolling away to avoid a spear. The spear almost hit Luke, but missed by one foot. Alison continued to scale up the rock wall, occasionally looking back to see what her father and Chloe was doing.

Chloe growled as the allied natives prepared to hurl more spears at her, Luke slowly crawled away from the brunette. The squadron was forced off of the island as the other members were fought off by the natives.

There were only three survivors missing from the group, the rest of them had a rendezvous point at the top of the rock wall. They met with the island natives, they preferred to not give away their names due to how private they were.

"You are on Infant Island, the birthplace of Mosura." The lead native said proudly, Luke had never heard of such an island but Monica seemed happy about it.

"Titanus Mosura.." Monica said in awe, apparently Monarch had been to this island before in the past due to how the natives responded to her excited tone in her voice.

"Ah, so you must be part of Monarch." The lead native said, Monica nodded her head. The natives marched the survivors into a huge beautiful plain, in the distance was a large circle of mountains, dark mountains in particular.

"That is where the great egg is located, follow us." The lead native said, the survivors and the natives marched down the plain and towards the large circle of mountains where a huge gap was for the entrance.

It took them thirty minutes before they reached their location, although there was mountain ranges and sorts, there wasn't any mountain range like the one on Infant Island. Within the circle of mountains, you could fit the entire state of Texas in it.

Once the natives and survivors entered the mountain circle, the first thing that they noticed was that there was a giant wall located on the mountain as if there was a huge staircase that would lead to the top.

"Did your kind build this place?" Luke asked, the natives shook their heads.

There was also several Monarch buildings, the organization had been here before but the public never knew about it. The first expedition to the island was in 1961, and Monarch continued to visit this island throughout the years.

"How long have you been here?" Alison asked curiously.

"Hundreds of years, stories of our arrival onto this island was rumored to have started three thousand years ago. The same story has been told, this great mountain circle was here before our arrival. We've found cave carvings and paintings of the giant moths, our people have grown to worship them. They are known to us as divine moths, it is a popular birthing ground for them."

They started to walk past a large farm like area when a giant turtle rose from the ground, this wasn't not just any turtle, it looked like a giant skeleton turtle. It opened up it's beaked mouth, and engulfed an entire bale of hay.

"The real masterpiece of this island lies within one of the underground caves, follow us." The lead native said once again.

The survivors were led over to a large hole in the ground, there was a wooden latch in which was opened up by two natives because of how heavy it was. A stone staircase was revealed going down into a cave system, the survivor group and the natives walked down the stairs and took a right turn into a hallway. The bottom of the staircase was an entry room, on the wall in front of them was a large cave painting of a moth, there were two hallways on each side, a left hall and a right hall.

On the walls within the corridor, there were paintings of a large moth with two young girls seemingly worshipping it. They came to the end of the hall and took a left turn to a wider hall with entrances to other rooms or caves, the stone walls had moss and vines on the cracks, this underground tunnel system had to be carved out by human hands. The strange thing was about this underground chamber was, it was built during the early years of recorded history, or theorized to be built around that time.

The group reached the end of the large hall and seen wooden double doors that had to be forced open by three natives, a great blue bioluminescence overwhelmed the group as they entered. Loud humming noises were coming from the large object in the center of the massive underground chamber.

"That egg has been in that same spot since I was a child, since my father was a young child, and since my grandfather was a young child. We don't know how old this egg truly is, but it outdates all of the people on Infant Island, even the elderly."

"Wow.. What do the oldies say about this thing?" Luke asked.

"The elderly men and women say that the egg has been around before the times of their parents and their grandparents, nobody knows where it came from. The first of our people must have seen the thing that emerges from the egg, since paintings of larvae and moth are all over the walls and carved into the stones of the mountain."

Alison walked up to the egg and placed her hand on it, it felt soft and smooth like snake's skin. With the fuzz of moss here and there, she placed her ear next to it and could hear a slow heartbeat.

Luke looked over at the lead native in which had brought them here, he wasn't the chief, but he was sure wise about the egg and Infant Island.

"Our people have set forth a prophecy, that Mosura will awaken when the time is right. When the world truly needs her, and when it is time for her kind to go through a great rebirth."

The entire group looked at the lead native as he spoke of what the prophecy was, Luke was suspicious.

"What makes you think this prophecy will happen?" Luke asked with an eyebrow raised.

"The priests on Infant Island, they've seen it by drinking a brew. It is some sort of berry juice, it knocks you out for a while, when you wake, you tell what you seen in the dreams you experience."

Luke then looked slightly concerned, he had a hunch that this was all true. Something was telling him via some sort of telepathy, a beautiful feminine voice was speaking in his mind. It caused him to ask one more question.

"How soon will Mosura awaken?" Luke asked, the whole room went silent and one native weakly uttered the words:

"Soon.."


	3. Chapter 3

(Chapter 3: The angry larva)

"It shouldn't be that hard to enter an island full of natives that only have spears and sticks as weapons, we have guns and shock rifles galore. It shouldn't be a problem." A person sitting in a chair said, his voice had a british accent to it.

"I know, the natives aren't the problem. The plants attack people." Chloe answered, trying to think of an answer for her boss who was sitting before her, disappointed.

"The plants attack people? Are you out of your mind Miss Bowers?"

"No, there were vines that struck at people, that constricted people. There was plants that shoot acid at people, I was lucky to leave that jungle alive and come back to speak with you."

The man in the chair slowly turned around, it was none other than Alan Jonah. He had grown a bigger beard, and he looked very annoyed and disappointed in Chloe. Chloe Bowers had been one of his huge fighters in his own G Team of sorts, there was a male captain too, by the name of Floyd Sanders. Chloe came from Texas, Floyd came from North Carolina.

"Fine, if you are too pussified to enter Infant Island. I have heard rumors of a new giant egg in Mothra's territory within the Yunnan Province in China, somewhere in a cave. Find that egg, and awaken whatever is in that egg." Alan Jonah said, Chloe nodded her head and left the room.

(Infant Island)

Monica was in a large building in which had been built by Monarch, she was talking to somebody over the phone that Alison had overheard while Luke was feeding the skeleturtle by placing bales of hay in the yard. The skeleturtle was extremely passive, and would never attack unless provoked.

Monica had called Dr. Chen, and Dr. Ling. The two were sisters, a third generation of people in whom had close ties to Infant Island. Two of their family members had been to the island in 1961, and Dr. Chen had two daughters. Monica had called her so she could bring her daughters to Infant Island just to take a trip from home.

Dr. Chen had agreed to this trip, as Alison had overheard their conversation while on the phone. According to Infant Island folklore and legend, there was once a magical group of people that inhabited this land called the Shobijin, two of them would have telepathic abilities with Mothra.

Monica stepped out of a room to see her daughter sitting on a chair and watching television within a lobby room in one of the Monarch buildings.

"Dr. Chen is coming over with her daughters and her sister to visit this place, I think she'll be fascinated with Mothra." Monica said cheerfully, Alison smiled.

"So I heard, do you know how we are going to get off of this island?"

"They'll be our way off this island, they will be coming in a Monarch chopper. Once they see all of the survivors from the cruise, they will send in more rescue helicopters. I believe we can hold out until they get here."

Alison was relieved that they would be getting off the island, it was a very beautiful island. It would look like it would be a place a person would love to stay for their entire life, but there is no place like home. She was also worried that the vicious squadron would return to kill them, they held weapons that she had never seen before in her life.

"What if those people in black and red, what if they return?" Alison asked, sounding worried again.

"There is loads of hiding spots on this island, those people aren't going to kill us off that easy. Your father is strong and courageous, he is like a leader to the survivors. As long as we have him, we'll do fine." Monica said, placing her hand on Alison's shoulder.

"Let's hope so." Alison said with a still worried tone in her voice, the fear of the squadron was definitely in her mind.

Alison proceeded to head outside to speak with her father, she could see him laying a bale of hay down next to the head of the skeleturtle all with a smile on his face. Luke Ford had always been a courageous, strong willed, leader type of person.

"Are you enjoying laying down those bales of hay?" Alison asked, Luke looked up at his daughter and hopped over the wooden fence.

"Yep, these skeleton turtle things are really kind. I'm glad we're on this island, I'd stay here if we can have these natives build our homes but I don't want to push them." Luke said in response, Alison started to think about the squadron once again.

"If we stay on this island, those people will come for us, and they will kill us all one by one.." Alison sighed, Luke walked over to his daughter and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Listen, I have known you for sixteen years, just about seventeen. You were born on my exact birthday, you're the best birthday present a father could ever have. As long as I am alive, and as long as I am still kicking, I will never let a thing in this world harm you. Not the corrupt humans and not even the gigantic demons that roam this world." Her father answered, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Thanks dad, it means a whole lot. You are right that this island is beautiful, but I would leave it for Mothra. This land is her land."

(Yunnan Province, Mothra Territory)

It was night and the deadly squadron that Alan Jonah sent to the territory at Yunnan Province, in which the other Mothra egg was supposedly found. The squadron were marching down the ancient stone stairs of the times before Jesus Christ, moss and vines were in the cracks of the stone bricks.

The squadron looked down into the valley, an entire day had passed ever since Chloe and her gang returned to the unknown base in Alaska to report their failure of bringing back a victim from the cruise ship to Alan Jonah, their leader.

"This time, we don't fail." Chloe growled, loading up her heavy assault rifle as she continued to slowly creep down the ancient stone stairs, they had passed by the Temple of the Moth Outpost around thirty minutes ago.

The old temple in which Mothra once resided in has since been destroyed, totally collapsed after her larva broke free from it back in the year of 2019. Vines and moss, and more shrubbery had covered up what remained of the destroyed temple from eons ago.

After around fifteen more minutes, the squadron had finally made it into the valley. Each member staying close and each of them was on high alert, after all, this was titan territory. Chloe was detecting something on her radar gadget, something was coming close.

"Get down." Chloe ordered quietly, so the squadron got into a crouching position, crawling under some kudzu vines to remain hidden.

The squadron looked through some cracks on the vines to see something with large claws flying over them, it sounded like a massive wasp flying, but once the silhouette was seen in the moon. It turned out to be a giant mantis type creature, it wasn't a titan but the size of it was damn sure close to being fit for one.

This giant insect creature was known as Kamacuras, there wasn't only one, but many. Most of these giant mantises roamed throughout the hollow earth, they rarely came up to the surface. Monarch had a file for it when one of the beasts made an appearance during the Vietnam War back in 1967.

The Kamacuras mantis species were classified as megafauna, they only remained in the general area of Yunnan Province to Vietnam. However, the Kamacuras wasn't the only insect threat in this area.

Mostly in Yunnan Province, there was giant wasps. These wasps were around five feet in length and the stinger can go right through a person, so anyone that strolled through the ancient temple area of Yunnan Province.

Once the threat of the massive mantis went away, the squadron continued their march towards the large cave in the distance, keeping fairly low to the ground to avoid detection by the large insects in the area. Monarch had already built an establishment around the newly discovered egg, it was the smallest establishment as it was built in 2019. Other buildings were to be made during the years of the 2020s, after Godzilla defeated Cthulhu in 2020 with the help of a few other of his titan allies.

The late 2010s and throughout the 2020s would be an expansive period of Monarch, many new technology based on tracking titans. The organization would also look into cryptid sightings, studies on megafauna, and other things that involve mystery and monsters.

Due to the decent amount of megafauna insects in the area, the expansion of the new establishment around the Mothra egg, was abandoned. As expected, large vines and moss began to grow around machinery and within the very few buildings that were within the cave. So the egg within it was alone, and the larva within would grow without interference...Until now.

Thirty minutes went by as the squadron made it to the large cave at the foot of a mountain, hacking down some sticks and tearing through shrubbery. The squadron staying close in the case if any insect or megafauna attempted to attack them, Alan Jonah had given Chloe the orders to remove the giant moth egg by blowing it up in hopes of killing the thing within it.

After a good few minutes of hacking through shrubbery and smacking tiny bees that were stinging them, the squadron had finally made it to the establishment. There was a booth with two gates on the side, since it was all abandoned, they simply climbed over the gate, not hard even in the slightest.

As they made their way into the cave, one squadron member moved a nearby lever out of curiosity and there was a loud buzzing in the cave as the lights flickered, it sounded identical to the noise that the Kamacuras mantis would make as it flew around. The loud, echoing buzzing caused a few of the squad members to get low or to hide within booths and tight spaces. As the buzzing slowly faded away, the lights remained on within the cave.

As the squadron left their cover spots, they got a better view of what was within the cave. There was large machinery in which were covered in moss and kudzu vines, there was some panels that were dangling down from the walls. There was technology and various gadgets on tables that had the Monarch logo on it, even an ORCA device. Seeing this device put a wicked smile on Chloe's face, she felt powerful once she noticed it lying completely open on a table.

She discovered that the name of the larva within the large egg was known as "Titanus Battra," the egg was significantly darker in lighting. Other than a bright glorious blue that Mothra's egg was, this egg had bony armored plating around it with some natural forming spikes. This egg was much more intimidating, and the luminescence it was giving off was a dark red.

"Set the charges, let's blow this son of a bitch up." Chloe commanded, her squadron was quick to set up bombs and mines around the egg and even on it.

From within the egg, a loud pulsating heartbeat could be heard booming loudly and slowly growing faster in two minute intervals. Chloe, although feeling arrogant and victorious, was curious, she decided to search through the Monarch files. She discovered several species of insectoid megafauna, and files about this Battra creature within the egg.

The egg was moving around, a larva was moving about within it. A low grumbling was coming from within it, Chloe snapped her fingers, the squadron took aim at the egg with their shock rifles and machine guns.

Apparently, Battra was a male of the divine moth species. There were many males, and as a matter of fact, some were painted in this cave. Some ancient Chinese manuscripts had drawings of beautifully detailed moths and insects. She typed a few lines of text from a manuscript into a translating machine, and what came out was surprising results.

Apparently, to the ancient Chinese people that once inhabited the Yunnan Province or lived in a dynasty in which included the Yunnan Province, these moths fell from the stars with great light. A light that was described as blinding, yet angelic. These moths created others, planting gigantic seeds of life within hiding spots that were discovered.

These moths were protectors of humanity, and all lived within peaceful harmony with a large species of spiny lizards, the species of "spiny lizards," were quite obvious to be Godzilla's species. There were descriptions in which fit the MUTO creatures, the large parasites that fed on the spiny lizards.

This wasn't just a manuscript, it was a detailed account of humans living with these titans. This was huge, and it was in the corrupted hands of Alan Jonah's company. Then, loud buzzing was heard as five foot wasps flew in at the squadron.

One of the wasps dove right at one of the squadron members, stabbing the stinger right through his body and then slowly dragging it up, ripping apart internal organs and creating a big gash on the soldier's back as he cried out in pain. The wasp was shot down by the squadron, another wasp flew in and tackled a squadron member from behind, using the mandibles to bite into the poor soldier's throat and then the large insect proceeded to bite his head off.

A wasp flew at Chloe only to get bashed away by the butt of her rifle, another one flew in from above only to get shot down by the shredding bullets of the heavy assault rifle. Close by, a soldier was backing up only to trip over a table and land on a device in which set off the charges. The wasps all flew away once they heard the sound of the explosion, the egg had been torn open by the explosive charges. A loud deep chirp was heard from the smoke in which was engulfing the egg, a bony horn slowly emerged out from the smoke.

Chloe and the squadron went to take cover, the brunette captain hiding within a tight space, looking through a crack in the vines that hung down in front of the doorway. A large limb broke out of the smoke, then slamming onto the ground, shaking the whole cave. Then a tail swung up out of the smoke, then vanishing into the black smoke again.

Chloe growled as she saw another large limb emerge from the smoke, then another loud chirp was heard. A squadron member hurled a grenade into the smoke, it exploded, casting an eerie silhouette of the large thing within the smoke.

A large horn was seen on the silhouette and there was glowing red eyes within the smoke, another guttural roar was heard as the thing made its appearance…


	4. Chapter 4

(Chapter 4: The Shobijin)

The Battra larva had emerged from the smoke, and was looking around for what woke him up from his peaceful slumber. A guttural growl came from within his throat as his golden horn upon his head flashed, making loud pulsating noises as it flashed. The larva of Battra was significantly bigger than Mothra's, and much more intimidating.

There were large bony tusks on Battra's mouth area, the legs of this larva were large and had a bone material to them, they had pointed ends to them. The front of the larva was always in an upright position, similar to a cobra. The tail of Battra had somewhat of a trident shape to it, the color of Battra was mostly black with red and yellow designs all over his body, the underside were similar to a snake's underside, dark red schutes, though they would be hard to see in the darkness.

Chloe wanted to flee from cover and get out of the tight space, but it was too risky, she didn't know what Battra's intentions were. She noticed a squadron member combat rolling out from cover and blasting Battra with his shock rifle, due to how big the larva was, it did absolutely nothing but annoy him. Battra let out a loud hissing roar at the squadron member before using one of his two large frontal limbs to crush the soldier.

Battra then used his horn to give off a blinding amount of light, similar to Mothra's God Rays ability. Except there was one difference to this ability, Battra's light would cause extreme heat and melt anything close to it similar to how Fire Godzilla melted everything he stood around.

"Son of a bitch, dammit!" Chloe shouted after feeling a stinging burn on her back, she treated out from cover and with two other squadron members, they left the cave while the others stood back and were killed by Battra while trying to defend themselves.

Soon, smoke clouded the whole entrance to the cave. The occasional flash that Battra's horn let off provided the silhouette within the smoke moving around, it was creepy to look at. Then the flashes stopped, all went silent for a few seconds. Then Battra emerged from the cave with a loud explosive boom when both of his frontal limbs smashed into the ground, all while letting out an enraged roar.

Chloe and the two other squad members made a mad dash towards the stone staircase around eight hundred meters away, the larva of Battra was slow moving like a villain in a slasher film, thus providing the villainous squadron to escape. They would run out of breath since they still had several more meters to run before they got to their destination, once they stopped to catch their breath, they noticed the Battra larva had fully emerged and was still coming towards them.

The two squadron members looked at a device in Chloe's hands, she had a devious grin on her face, it was the ORCA.

"What are you doing with that thing?" One of the two squad members asked, Chloe planted the device on the ground and flipped to Battra's frequency.

"Causing some chaos, we're leading this thing to the mainland." Chloe said with malicious intent in her voice, then matching the frequency with the larva. The first attempt failed, causing Battra to shake his massive head in annoyance. The larva let out an enraged roar, then jerking his head to see Chloe and her two allies.

"Yes, come to me." Chloe said as she tried again, this time successful, it didn't calm the beat of a worm down, it continued to march towards them at a slow pace. The ORCA let out the loud sounds, echoing across the jungle around them.

Chloe and her two allies continued their way towards the staircase, Chloe looking over her shoulder at times to see where Battra was. The giant larva was still far back, but it continued to slowly and methodically march towards the squadron.

(Infant Island)

The night passed on by, the island was treated to yet another beautiful day. Alison woke up to the sound of helicopter blades spinning rapidly, her and her family, as well as the survivors, all took shelter in homes built close to a heli-pad. There were large amounts of Monarch agents due to many establishments on the island, especially in the mountain circle.

Alison opened the blinds to see two chinese women, and two chinese children step out of the helicopter with the Monarch symbol on the side of it. It was Dr. Chen, and her sister, Dr. Ling. Dr. Chen had brought along her two daughters, dressed in beautiful clothing.

Her mother, Monica, was speaking to Dr. Chen as she introduced the chinese woman to the island.

"It has truly been a while since I was on this island, it has been a while since even my family. My daughters were very eager to come here, thank you so much for inviting us." Dr. Chen said gratefully, Alison heard her father calling for her since breakfast was ready.

While her father called her into the kitchen, she swore she could've heard her mother saying something about the larva within the underground chamber. When Monica said something about the larva, the two children looked at each other with grins on their faces. These children were twins, looked to be the same age too. They were just little kids, when Luke called her again he said it in a louder tone of voice, causing her to lose focus of the twins.

"I made you breakfast, little miss Ford." Luke said with a chuckle at the end of his sentence, making fun of how his daughter was so close to being an adult, the age of 18 was so near, and the 20s were just around the corner.

"I am not a little girl dad." Alison responded with a sweet smile on her face as she sat down at the table to see bacon, eggs, and some toast, along with a drink of milk.

"What was you doing in the bedroom?" Luke asked, sitting down across the table and giving his daughter a confused look.

"I overheard my mother speaking to the chinese women outside, they were talking about the larva underground. I wonder when that thing is going to wake up." Alison answered before taking a sip of milk.

"I wonder when it will wake up too, the world doesn't seem to be in any sort of trouble right yet. When the land is in danger, I am sure Mothra will rise." Luke said with a smile on his face, he then added on something to his little sentence.

"But if Mothra is to never rise, I'll be superman. Your superman, just as your mother is the wonder woman of my life."

Alison snickered, her father had said that in a joking tone, so she decided to respond with it.

"Come on now, my superman is my man of course. Alex will always be here for me, he texts me everyday." She said with a smile, but then Luke sighed.

"That's what I'm afraid of, you've grown so much. It is a shame that some other man will take you away from me soon, I know you love that Alex. Until then, I'll be your man." He responded as he took a CD out and inserted it into a radio.

"I'll be your man" by the Zac Brown Band began to play, with Luke singing along while smiling over at his daughter, soon Alison began to sing along. The peaceful sun entering the kitchen window, and seeing the awe inspring landscape of Infant Island through the window gave the whole situation a calm and relaxed feeling.

As the father and the daughter sang along to the song, Monica was outside speaking to Dr. Chen, they were speaking about the island and the larva.

"I know of a place somewhere on this island, a waterfall. Behind the waterfall there is a cave system, one of them is rumored to go deep into the Earth. When my family went here back in 1961, they discovered the cave. They pitched the idea of hollow earth to Monarch, and in 1973, they experimented with it on Skull Island." Dr. Chen said with a proud smile on her face, feeling that her family was one of the first people to mention hollow earth, and if it wasn't for them, it may have never been discovered.

"I heard Monarch is planning a trip down there, some time soon too." Monica responded, Dr. Chen nodded her head.

"They are indeed, the company just got through building a new ship similar to the Argo, the Atragon. It can go in the air, in the water, and it even has a big ass drill that allows it to tunnel underground."

"Mommy, watch the language!" One of the young children shouted at Dr. Chen, causing the three adults to laugh.

"Did your family discover the Mothra larva?" Monica asked, the children looked up at her at the same time she said Mothra.

"We did, we felt a strange connection to the egg. My daughters want to go see the e…" Dr. Chen's sentence was cut off by her daughters.

"Can we go see the egg, please?" They asked in unsion, Dr. Chen and Dr. Ling both looked at Monica for clarification.

"Sure, let's go." She answered with the two twin children cheering in joy.

(Undisclosed Alaska Location)

"Jonah, we did it. We've set free the thing, it isn't Mothra. It is some large edgy thing with a horn, looks like it can do some major damage." Chloe announced, Alan Jonah smiled and was watching the news on his monitor.

Hong Kong had been ravaged by Battra, while he was still in his larval state. Needless to say, the Chinese location didn't stand a chance against the monstrous armored worm.

"So I've seen, good job Miss Bowers. You weren't a let down this time, we can finally take a break. We aren't done planning things though, I have my sights set on a mountain in Siberia. We should wait though." Alan Jonah said as he turned around with his chair at the end of his sentence.

"What do you mean by wait?" Chloe asked, it was chaotic with Battra, they were very successful.

"I've been looking in to the mysteries of a certain island, Infant Island. The one you failed to enter, a mystic race of fairies exist there. The Shobijin, according to chinese mythology and folklore, they can communicate with Mothra and the divine moth species. Go to Infant Island, and get the Shobijin. Let's wake them all up."

A devious grin grew on Chloe's face after Alan Jonah told her about the race of the Shobijin, she was excited to find these fairies. When she was a young girl, she was always fascinated with mystical fairies, but as a twenty seven year old adult, she felt that it was time to get a real dose of what they are.

"I won't fail you this time, I'll go with twice the men. I'll bring the fairies here, you will get a good dose of mystical mytholog.."

"No, don't bring them here. Take them to New York, since Washington is completely obliterated, they are building a new White House in NYC. How about we send Battra towards this city, and get Mothra to totally wipe the city out." Alan Jonah interrupted, this made Chloe's smile grow even bigger.

After a few hours went on to pass, a huge thunderstorm was over Infant Island. Thunderstorms around the island were quite rare, but they were a sight to see since lightning would be very frequent over the island for some unknown reason.

Dr. Chen woke up to the sound of thunder and a flash of lighting outside of her window, she weakly rolled her eyes since she was woken up from a great sleep. Dr. Ling was out of the room, she looked around for her sister.

"Dr. Ling!" She called out, and then she felt something drawing her outside. Several Monarch banners and barricades had been built up around the latch in which leaded to the chamber that housed the large egg.

Monica approached Dr. Chen with a bright smile on her face, something was happening in the chamber that she didn't know about.

"Dr. Chen, come see this, your daughters are doing something magical." Monica said, grabbing Dr. Chen by the hand with excitement flowing from her greatly.

The two Monarch officials walked down the halls of the underground chamber, Dr. Chen was extremely curious yet worried of what was happening. Once the large double doors were opened, she noticed her sister watching over the children.

"They can't be ready, they're too young.." Dr. Chen said, worried for her kids. The Shobijin were usually adults, the children were very vulnerable.

The two twin kids stood a few feet away from the gigantic egg, and sang the ancient song of the Shobijin to the egg. Dr. Ling stared on with great awe on her face, so did Dr. Chen, the egg was glowing and something could be seen moving within it.

The heartbeat within the egg was starting to sky rocket, the shell was seemingly moving around. Loud hums were coming from within it, something that sounded like insectoid growls and chirps. Guards took aim at the egg with their shock rifles, and a large cannon slowly lowered down from the ceiling. A large cannon had been installed that would fire a massive electric net if this larva was to become hostile.

Luke was watching a radar within one of the many buildings in which Monarch had built within the mountain circle, he detected a good fleet of helicopters moving in. The helicopters shown up as red ovals on the radar, he didn't know they were helicopters though, he knew it was something bad though.

"Alison!" Luke called, she came running into the room to see her dad getting armor on from within a nearby closet.

"Go get your mother, she is in the Mothra chamber. The squadron is here."

Those words turned Alison's stomach, she placed some clothing on, that being a jacket for the pounding rain, joggers, and boots for the mud. Her father wore the same thing, though with some armor on he had found in a closet in another room.

The father and daughter made a mad dash towards the latch in which was open, the natives were still asleep and they didn't know what was happening currently. As they ran through the fields, they shouted warnings that the squadron was coming. Several Monarch guards and G Team soldiers in which were stationed on the island, they all raised their guard up. Every guard was on high alert now.

The twins continued to sing the Mothra song to the large egg before them, the rain began to pour faster, the thunderstorm was growing in intensity. The wind howled, and lightning was flashing in twenty second intervals, followed by the roar of powerful thunder. At the same time, Battra was laying waste to every Chinese town and city he had came across. He was making his way West towards the East Coast of America, he was trying to find the source of the ORCA frequency.

A man in the squadron, known as Floyd Sanders, had been tasked with taking the ORCA to New York while Chloe's half of the squadron would fly towards Infant Island to kidnap the Shobijin. Chloe was hellbent on getting the fairy twins, and taking them to New York just as Floyd was taking the ORCA to New York.

"Remember the mission boys, blow the hell out of this place.." Chloe reminded, looking through the darkness and manuvering the chopper back in place after feeling the rumble of thunder, her squadron was strong at fighting through the storm.

"We won't be retreating this time, we'll gun down as many as we can and if we fail, then we die. No retreating allowed!" Chloe shouted, she gripped the fire switch, ready to unleash a storm of bullets upon Infant Island.

After about one solid minute of constant running, Luke and Alison had made it to the underground chamber. They ran as fast as they could down the halls, screaming warnings out that people were coming to attack the island. Eventually the two burst through the double doors, causing everyone in the room to jump. The Shobijin twins jumped too, they were worried of what was going on.

"Those men, that dark haired chick, she's back for revenge." Luke announced while holding a heavy assault rifle in his hands, he was ready for a fight…


	5. Chapter 5

(Chapter 5: The siege on Infant Island)

"I know of a place to hide, there is a waterfall somewhere on this island. I will need to find it in one of the Monarch buildings though." Dr. Chen said, after everyone went silent.

"Alright, I've got some soldiers and guards ready for the attackers." Luke explained, he looked down at his daughter.

Luke could tell that Alison had a fighting spirit behind her brown eyes, she was very bold and was always ready to defend herself. This squadron though, they were coming in with helicopters, machine guns, and highly trained assassins and soldiers.

"Dad, I don't know about this." Alison said with a worried look on her face, she never held a heavy assault rifle before, she was never really trained in combat other than watching WWE wrestling with her father when it came on television.

"I'm here, I'm not letting you fall into the wrong hands. I won't let them take you." Luke reminded her, comforting his daughter with her worried mother looking at the two in shock.

"I don't understand, this island is supposed to be peaceful and loving. Not be always conflicted with these assholes." Dr. Chen sighed, the two fairies were seemingly on the verge of crying. Their voices breaking, and sounding scared as can be.

Tensions were surely high, as everyone in the egg chamber was looking around with nervous expressions on their faces, those who had guns were slightly less disturbed, the strongest and boldest one in the room was Luke Ford.

"Monica, me and Alison are going to defend this island. The rest of you need to stay here where y'all are sa.."

"No dear, please keep Alison with me. We don't need to lose her!" Monica cried, Luke rolled his eyes and took the heavy assault rifle out from his daughter's arms.

"Fine, Dr. Chen, if you can, lead these people to safety." Luke said as he marched out of the room, and ran down the hall with the other natives that came out of the other halls that branched away from the large corridor.

The natives had primitive weapons, some were taught by Monarch agents and officials to handle guns and machine guns, others stuck with shields and spears, as well as some swords.

"Is he going to be okay?" Alison asked worried, Monica hugged her only daughter and nodded her head.

Dr. Chen decided to be brave, and she was going to lead them and the survivors to safety. Dr. Ling was in charge of handling and protecting the Shobijin twin children, the chinese Monarch agent slowly started to lead them out of the egg chamber and down the massive corridor.

The egg was moving now, like something wanted to come out of it. There was a loud, muffled chirp coming from within it. At the same time, a few natives rushed out of the latch with Luke coming in behind them with two heavy assault rifles, one for each hand.

There was natives with combat armor on, some holding guns, and some holding primitive weapons, they were coming out of their huts and some were coming out of the buildings that were made by Monarch. The skeleturtle had burrowed back underground, lightning was flashing in the sky as thunder rolled at the same time. When the lightning flashed, the silhouettes of flying helicopters in the distance could be seen for half a second.

"The squadron is here, prepare your asses!" Luke shouted, dropping one of the heavy assault rifles, and then digging into his pocket. One the way out of the Monarch building when Alison was woken up, he attached a scope on the heavy assault rifle, then aiming up at the helicopters.

The choppers edged closer towards the ground, the natives rallying up and letting out loud battle cries. The Monarch agents and the G Team members in which were stationed on the island, were taking aim up at the helicopters.

Luke lowered the heavy assault rifle down, to look at the G Team members, one of them happened to have a homing launcher.

"Hey, you with the launcher. Fire up at one of the choppers!" Luke ordered, the G Team soldier looked at Alison's father with an offended look.

"I don't take orders from you, you aren't at my level. You are nothing more than a survivor!"

Luke then aimed at the G Team member with no remorse, he wanted to stop these attackers no matter if he was skilled in combat or not.

"If you don't do as I say, you will die where you stand!" He screamed, the G Team soldier fired at the ground close to Luke's feet, sending him back into a wall of a nearby building.

The impact dazed Luke, who was on the ground groaning in pain. He balled up his hand into a fist, taking a fistful of dirt, then slamming it into the ground.

"Dammit!" Luke screamed as he reached out for the heavy assault rifle, but he found that staying low could possibly benefit him. He could hear the faint sounds of the helicopter blades getting louder by the second.

He looked up to see a rocket firing into the air, directing itself toward a helicopter in which was the first one to make its move towards the ground. The helicopter exploded into a spinning ball of fire, sending miniature fireballs all around, lighting some G Team soldiers on fire.

Luke wanted to live as long as possible, so he slowly turned around and inched back towards the building he had crashed into. There was a flash of lightning, and he had seen all of the helicopters slowly descending upon the ground. The sound of the turrets went off, and he had seen many natives easily downed by the shredding bullets of the helicopter turrets.

The G Team tried to fight back, shooting at the choppers with all they had. Luke slowly reached up, grabbing the knob of the door, and turning it. He leaned into the door and fell inside of the building, there was another flash of lightning and he seen a helicopter flying directly towards him. Instincts kicked in, and he forced himself to get up and jump behind a lobby desk. The wall behind him exploded due to rockets that were fired by the helicopter, the roar of the explosion was almost deafening as his ears were ringing the very second afterwards.

Chloe happened to be the one that was flying towards Luke, she remembered fighting him and that he almost got the upper hand on her in their first fight. She had been angered that she almost was defeated by a man who was a mere survivor of a cruise ship sinking.

"Got you now, son of a bitch!" Chloe screamed in anger, flying back up into the air and starting to turn her helicopter around. She noticed the natives rallying up again, this time in groups. The natives had created a shield shell over their heads.

Another helicopter had been firing down upon them, and the chief of these natives had reacted accordingly. The ten natives in which stood under the shield canopy along with their chief, heard bullets pounding into it. The shields were heavy and were made out of multiple layers of wood and steel, but it seemed that these shields were starting to give way.

Then, the bullets hitting the shields suddenly stopped. Though the whole area was still in chaos mode, there was still loud turrets firing and people screaming defiantly. Then came the sound of loud explosions, and the shield canopy was destroyed by a rocket from a helicopter.

The G Team soldiers and the bloodthirsty natives were easily picked off by these helicopters, so many of them took to the shelter of the large Monarch buildings. All of the buildings have been in the same locations, some were remodeled in order to fit maser cannons on them. Luke happened to be inside of a building, although most of the front fell off due to the rockets, that had a maser cannon on it.

Luke made his way onto the ladder, and began to climb up. It became apparent to Luke that this building had been abandoned and old, due to how rusty and dirty the ladder was. The ladder was split apart at some points, the rusty points digging into his fingers and hands as he climbed up. Once he made it to the top, he heard a loud blast of noise, he compared it to something you would hear coming from a large blaster cannon on a science fiction television show.

He noticed that the entire front of the building had fell off, a large cannon was sticking out of the wall, the entire weapon being exposed due to the collapsed wall. There was a massive control panel and a joystick like lever that would control the movement of the maser cannon, he never worked at Monarch, nor had he ever seen a large cannon such as this in any degree.

A blinding flash of light was seen, instantly causing Luke to fall to the floor out of shock. Once the bright light slowly faded away, it looked as if a ray of light had shot right through two helicopters, both of them had turned into falling balls of fire.

"Goodness gracious, great balls of fire.." Luke said to himself, referencing a popular old song in a slightly joking tone, still knowing his situation was incredibly dangerous.

The father of Alison slowly approached the control panel, and started to move the control stick around out of curiosity. He heard a loud buzzing noise, one that caused the whole room to vibrate, he noticed rust shifting and falling off of the cannon as it slowly moved around. He noticed four helicopters firing rocket after rocket into a large building far in the distance, Luke noticed a red button that simply said "fire."

Luke slammed his fist on the button, letting out a battle cry before feeling a huge surge within the panel, strong enough to topple the man. The whole room shook violently, and it was filled with a blinding flash of light that lingered for about ten seconds. Once he managed to pull himself up, he noticed all four helicopters falling to the ground in large balls of fire.

"Hellfire!" Luke screamed out in defiance, although the siege on the island was far from over. His defiant battle cry echoed throughout the building he was in, and on some parts of the island.

"I want all choppers to land, these cannons are proving to be too much of a risk to combat against!" Chloe ordered her squadron that still remained in their choppers, she had decided to land on the hill that was directly behind the building in which Luke was in.

Although many natives and G Team gunmen had been killed by the rockets and shredding turret bullets of the helicopters, several still remained alive. The choppers slowly landed, getting met with a hail of spears from the natives. The chief's son made his way towards a landed helicopter with his sword and shield in hand, two squadron soldiers were firing at him, but the shield was able to protect him.

The Chief's son was quick to do a spinning slash, cutting down one of the squadron soldiers that was within the helicopter. However, the numbers game caught up with him all too quickly as the butt of a rifle was bashed into his skull, he collapsed to his knees. The son was quick though, and he rammed his shield into the stomach of the squadron soldier.

Nearby, a native rushed forth, with the shield out in front of his body as he rammed into another squadron enemy, knocking him to the ground as the native planted his spear right through his skull as he was on the grassy ground.

Not too far from this, a grenade exploded, sending some natives and G Team members flying into the air, all dead from the blast. A few enemies were seen running for one of the destroyed buildings in which had a maser cannon still intact, they would use it to attack any fleeing natives. Luke decided to stay in the top floor of the two story building in which he was in, however, he didn't know of the danger creeping up on him.

Chloe managed to sneak into the building, gunning down a few natives that tried to stop her. The brunette had snuck her way up the ladder, and had reached the floor in which Luke was hiding in. However, the father of Alison noticed a reflection on a monitor screen of somebody behind him. Instincts kicked in, and he quickly turned around to see Chloe breaking out into a run towards him. Once close, the brunette assassin lunged towards him, but Luke caught her and then slung her onto the control panel.

Once Chloe landed on the control panel, there were several electric sparks that shot out of it, causing her to scream out in pain as she slowly rolled off of it. Luke decided to take advantage of this situation by kicking her in the head over and over while she was down, her intentions were knocking Luke out.

Chloe had devised a plan to knock Luke out, and to use him as a way to draw the Shobijin out, or at least draw people that were close with the Shobijin out. She wouldn't kill Luke right away, but now she was thinking of doing it, now that she was getting her ass kicked once again by a mere survivor.

"For a leader of a squadron, you're doing a horrible fucking job!" Luke shouted as he slammed another brutal kick into her skull, this time making her ears ring out.

The brunette looked dazed, and Luke decided to abandon shelter and join the fight outside the building. He was never expecting a battle such as this to be on an island meant for peace, but he would use pain and violence to save his life and others as well. As Luke left the room, Chloe slowly reached for her transceiver to speak with Floyd Sanders, who was currently in the skies of New York City with his own squadron.

"Hey, Floyd.. Get that ORCA frequency out right now. We've got a situation on Infant Island that is pretty chaotic, if you get the frequency going, a huge part of our plan is done." Chloe commanded, Floyd did as was told…


	6. Chapter 6

(Chapter 6: New York under attack!)

"Alright boys, the boss girl said we've gotta find a place to put that ORCA. My papaw was always a Yankees fan, how about we drop it at that spot, then we can go and help out Chloe Bowers with her invasion of Infant Island." Floyd said to his squadron, they all agreed as they flew over the stadium.

A child on the ground by the name of Carson Michaels was standing with his parents, the grandson of Deputy Michaels from Cherokee. He was 16 years old, taking a trip with his parents up in New York. The reason why they were coming up to NYC is because they wanted to see how it looked, and to also see a Yankees game for his birthday. He had seen the ten helicopters fly overhead, seemingly slowing down above the stadium for some reason.

"There goes some choppers, mom." Carson said, pointing at them. The parents didn't really care for the choppers, they were just waiting for their Uber driver, since they decided to fly up North.

"We've been out and about for quite a while, my dear, I think we should just crash out at a motel. I'm getting tired of standing in one spot, waiting for a driver." Carson's father said, speaking to Carson's mother.

The family of 3 had been walking around the streets of New York, they were in the same general area of the Yankees Stadium. Each of them were extremely tired, Carson being the most energetic out of the three since he was still in his teen years.

Carson's mother felt her phone vibrating within her pocket, she curiously took it out to see what the notification was about so late at night. Her eyes widened once she seen the screen of her phone flash a red warning triangle with a message saying Titan in your area, get to shelter now!

A loud frequency was then heard coming from within the Yankees Stadium, it echoed off the big buildings in the area, and bouncing in the streets. The three did not hear or see anything, but they went with what the phone was saying. There was indeed a large titan in the area..

As the three ran down the street, there was breaking news playing on television screens within windows, Carson managed to get a look of what was happening. The creature was located at the shore close to Randalls Island Park, which wasn't far away but far enough so the three could potentially get to safety. It seemed to be a large worm like creature, but the color of the titan was hard to see since it was at night.

A few helicopters were firing at the large larva at Randalls Island Park, it let out a loud screech into the dark skies, and then slammed the huge two front limbs into the grassy ground of the park, sending dirt and earthly material into the air as it roared. The beast was on Bronx shore road, his large red eyes looking directly at the large bridge close by. The beastly worm began to head towards the bridge, heavy traffic was on the bridge, this would mean that many people would die if Battra wouldn't be stopped.

A few fighter jets flew over the larva, dropping bombs down upon him. They burst on his back, only annoying the dark divine moth. Battra looked up to face the fighter jets, his horn then flashed a few times, shooting out orange lightning bolts towards the jets, it struck one of the wings on a jet, causing it to spiral out of control into the Harlem River.

People seen how close the larval beast was, so the citizens in which were trapped in traffic on the Robert F. Kennedy Bridge got out of their cars and trucks, and began to rush as far as they could down the bridge as a few tanks began to roll in.

Sirens were blaring all across New York at this point, everyone was alert. The larva was smart enough to know that these people would know of his arrival, it even made his eyes form into a sinister look. Battra eyed down the Robert F. Kennedy bridge, slowly plodding towards it. Tanks fired at him and several foot soldiers were unrelenting with their machine guns shooting at the beastly larva. A tank had been following close behind him, Battra slowly shut his eyes, then his tail swung to the side, absolutely demolishing the tank. The center spine on his tail had went right through the tank, and when he swung his tail up again, the tank flew off and towards a news helicopter, destroying it within the air.

Battra's jaws partened to let out a roar, but a rocket had been fired at the same time, the rocket burst within his mouth, causing him to let out a loud hiss of pain. It seemed as if the only way to damage him was to attack his insides, but that was practically impossible due to how armored he was.

Battra closed his eyes again, and quickly opened them up to shoot purple lightning out of them. These bolts were all over the place, and sprawled out, many of them missing their targets, yet causing damage all the less. Some of the purple lightning bolts struck the bridge, knocking chunks of steel out of it, some of the bolts struck the idle tanks and soldiers, destroying them all if they managed to connect.

The bolts were even able to strike a few more helicopters out of the air, some helicopters slammed into the bridge and then continuing to plummet into the river. He continued the march towards the bridge, finally plodding into the water. Battra let out another roar, rearing his head back and then slamming his two frontal limbs into the water, splashing the liquid high in the air and on the bridge. Then a blinding light came from his horn, the heat was intense enough to melt parts of the bridge..

The bridge started to sway around, seemingly about to collapse. Battra then rammed right through the bridge, using the intense heat from his horn to slice right through. The horn effortlessly melted human beings that stood too close, and sent several vehicles and people falling into the river down below.

The larval beast could hear the ORCA frequency, he looked around for where he could find it, to find where the noise was coming from. His head slowly turned in the direction of the Yankees Stadium, the whole night sky was being lit up due to the god rays ability from Battra. At this point, he was all over the news around the world.

The people that have seen the news of Battra on their television screen, began to call for Mothra. None of them knew Mothra's song though, and nothing would really work at the time. Then the horn stopped glowing, causing the intense light to slowly fade to black. As the light faded, the larva seemed to be looking around as if he sensed something approaching.

Battra made crackling hisses similar to the noises of the MUTO, his mandibles moved around. His body swayed like a cobra's, then far in the distance, the dark skies parted for but a moment as the loud sound of thunder boomed across the skies, this caught Battra's attention as his head jerked towards the direction of where the sound had come from. The sound wasn't thunder, but was something shooting down from the clouds. A large object with a strange green glow fell from the clouds, and landed right in the center of the Yankees Stadium.

The object appeared to be an egg shape, but it had fallen from the stars, this caused Battra to become interested and then enraged of a possible trespasser. He started to head in the direction of this mysterious egg's landing site, he also assumed that it was the location of the stadium, which was correct. New York never predicted Battra to arrive, they didn't even know his name as of yet, they just knew that they had no defense unless Godzilla arrived on the scene hopefully soon.

The G Team had been called in to defend the city from Battra, tanks with maser cannons on the backs of them were marching down the street. They wanted to take out Battra while he was still in his larval stage, they had no clue of how powerful he was in his imago phase.

Civilians were running down the streets, and heading inside of large buildings in panic mode. Some were smart and ran into subways if they could find one or if they were close to one, Carson and his family had ran inside of a nearby Home Depot. They weren't too far away from the stadium, they were originally walking away, but when the large object slammed into the center of the large stadium, it made them ran as the sound had echoed for many blocks.

Battra's body slowly vanished into the river, the bright glow of his horn slowly fading out for a moment. The people on the bridge were still screaming, it continued to rock around and sway in the wind, although it had been torn in half when Battra plowed through it. Several other people were dead even though they didn't fall into the waters. People desperately held on to anything they could, such as people clinging on to vehicles that yet remained on the bridge. You could hear the groaning of the steel.

Then, disaster struck, the entirety of the bridge in which was shaking, collapsed into the waters of the Harlem River. The people screamed as they all fell, men, women, and children alike all doomed to die now. Once several cars and people fell into the water, Battra burst forth from the water once more and took landfall on Lincoln Avenue. The beastly larva making a loud guttural noise as he looked around, a siren was a few feet away blaring loudly, Battra made short work of the siren as he swatted it out of the ground with his massive tail.

At the Home Depot not too far away from where Battra was at now, Carson's mother was desperately trying to get a hold of the police on the phone as many people were making calls. Her phone had no internet connection since they were out and about, and since they were very far from North Carolina.

"What's going on!" Carson shouted, many people were crowding into Home Depot as if they thought it would provide safety for them. In the back of his mind, he knew the warehouse would never be safe from a titan.

"A titan is in our area, we've got to get the fuck out of here!" Helen cried as she panicked, her heart was racing a mile a minute. Carson was confused and nervous of the situation as everyone was screaming and running around, trying to find a place to hide.

Meanwhile, high in the air, Floyd and his squadron were heading for Infant Island now. Since their mission of planting the ORCA in the Yankees Stadium had worked, and now a huge smoke signal was forming due to the large object crashing down upon it.

"We did it fellas, now we have one more goal to accomplish. We need to help out Chloe Bowers, and get the Shobijin. It is going to be easy, reinforcements are on their way to Infant Island. It is a good thing Alan Jonah had been picking up member after member for our organization." Floyd said proudly, as he flew with his helicopter squadron out towards the Pacific.

Back where Battra was, it was a restaurant where he stood at now. At Charlie's Bar and Kitchen, a massive golden tusk broke through the walls and cut through the entire building as he jerked his head to the side, some of the tusk sliced through and into some helpless victims and citizens within the restaurant.

The ORCA frequency had not only got his attention, but it pissed him off. He swung his tail into the street, sending several vehicles flying into other buildings and some knocking down street lamps. Battra let out an annoyed growl as he turned his head to face the Harlem River once again, he was sensing another approaching threat.

Battra closed his eyes, and turned his head back towards the restaurant area. He let out another roar and unleashed his god rays attack once again, the insane heat melting all the brick buildings and mangled vehicles around him. He continued his slow march down the street, even the road was seemingly turning into a thick black liquid, the pavement was melting into tar due to how hot the god rays attack was.

Within seconds, every building around Battra for a five mile radius was up in flames. The streets turning to tar and people literally melting alive, the brick buildings lit up the dark sky with the fires that consumed them. Every footstep he made sent blasts of flames into buildings, instantly spreading fire around.

Not too far away, at the Home Depot. Intense heat was bearing down upon the building, smoke was seen at the ceiling of the large warehouse, indicating that a fire had been started. Carson's family was paranoid now, they frantically looked around for a way to escape. The roar of tank engines was heard as they rolled past the front door, once they did, Carson and his family made the choice to leave the warehouse and flee towards the stadium again.

As the family ran up the road, Carson's mother turned to see the bright glow of fire in the distance, and then a building could be seen collapsing, it was a three story tall brick building, they were lucky it wasn't a skyscraper. They all heard the loud screeching roar of Battra, it was a very intimidating sight to see five miles of flames and melting buildings, and black smoke rising into the sky.

With each loud footsteps that was heard, the fire grew closer and closer by ten feet. Carson and his family could run for only so long, they ran like this was their last day on Earth, it had the potential to be so.

"This will be the end of New York!" Carson cried out as he ran, his mother and father slightly trailing behind him.

They ran down River Avenue, they would try their best to not rest, timing was precious right now. The Yankees Stadium is what they only desired right now, that is the place where they would stop and rest for a time before continuing to run.

Battra would eventually come across a Comfort Suites hotel, it was near the Stadium, or at least it was labeled as such. He had stopped using his devastating god rays ability as it drained too much energy from him, he rammed his head into the hotel, his massive tusks penetrating the building and he began to walk right through it, the hotel collapsing all around him as he tore a hole through it.

After a good few minutes of running, Carson and his family came to a rest under a bridge where several empty cars sat at, everybody was fleeing towards the skyscraper filled city to escape Battra. They could see the stadium in the distance, they sat at Macombs Dam Park, a park which is right by the stadium. So far they were lucky, they continued to hope that they would last through the dreadful night.

"I can only imagine what that thing could do if he reaches Manhattan, the damage will be unlike anything Manhattan's ever seen, far worse than 9/11. I would have never thought this would happen to New York, I am starting to regret this trip." Carson said as he struggled to breathe due to how he was out of breath.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know this would happen son." Carson's father said in a voice full of regret and sorrow for the ones that have died due to Battra so far, the deaths had to be already in the thousands.

What seemed to be a normal birthday trip to New York to see a Yankees Game, turned out to be the most traumatizing event that Carson would go through. His life had been wrecked with trauma, the 2014 attacks on New York, Ghidorah's storm, and now this.

Carson looked towards his mother, with a look of hopelessness in his eyes.

"I wanna go home mom, I don't wanna come back to this place."

His mother was silently crying, to see tears roll down her face and her lips quivering. It shattered Carson's sweet heart, he sighed and looked towards the ground. The moment he saw his mother crying, his heart sank.

They all sat in silence, as the sirens blared all around them. The smell of smoke intense as ever, they all knew that the loud noise that the ORCA was making, would lure Battra towards the stadium.

"We need to move, that thing is going to come for the stadium." Carson said, trying to be brave, looking at the stadium for hope.

This whole area that they stood in was a ghost town, there was only empty cars in the place of humans. They had to move from their spot soon, they wouldn't allow themselves to be killed by Battra after running for their lives.

"Let's move."


	7. Chapter 7

(Chapter 7: The siege on Infant Island, part 2)

"Let's move." Luke said to a few G Team soldiers in whom were rallying behind him, it appeared that Luke was making himself out to be a good leader, especially to highly trained soldiers.

The field was full of dead bodies, squadron members, G Team soldiers, and natives. The stench of the dying had became more apparent now, Luke was trying to lead a good sized group of G Team soldiers after Dr. Chen's survivor group. Chloe was watching over the battle in the huge field, she watched as her squadron was slowly but surely outmatched.

She was infuriated, how could her more prepared squadron be taken down again? She wouldn't let the thought get into her head, reinforcements were on the way to the island. Many members of her squadron still remained, though the field was so huge that it would take time for them to attack the remaining Infant Island defenders. Chloe had seen Luke leading a good majority of the defenders, she was distraught that she had been bested by him twice in combat.

"I swear, I'll get you, you son of a bitch.." Chloe groaned, making her way towards the ladder. Her eyes glued on Luke.

Meanwhile, up in the mountains, Dr. Chen was leading Alison and Monica, as well as a group of survivors through a path. This path was an old one, it started out as an old stone brick path through a forest. Moss was sticking in the cracks between the bricks, and some of the bricks had been cracked due to wear and tear over the thousands of years.

The path eventually turned into a staircase that gradually climbed up the mountain, getting higher and higher into the air. They reached a point where they could see the entire battle taking place, Alison feared for her father, she didn't know if he was alive or not.

"Mom, is he going to be okay?" Alison asked again, Monica sighed in disbelief.

"I hope so."

Eventually, the survivor group came to the top of the stone staircase, and another mossy brick path was discovered, judging by how much moss and vines had grown over them, they assumed that this spot was older than the newer stone path down below them. They were one hundred and fifty feet in the air, a perfect view of the large battlefield far down below.

The group of survivors were met by a squad of natives, armed with spears and shields. One of the chamber guards was with the survivor group, there was a brief confrontation. No one was allowed to go beyond this point, it was considered dangerous to traverse through the hollow earth chambers and tunnels on Infant Island.

"Leave them alone, we're looking for a place to seek shelter, not exploration!" One of the guards shouted, in favor of the survivor group.

Out of respect, the fellow natives joined the guard, thus joining the survivor group on their journey to find shelter from the evil squadron. They rounded a corner to see a gigantic valley, there was a great one hundred fifty foot drop for many miles. Far to their right was a point that a wooden bridge connected to another mountain, it was a narrow walk and if one wasn't careful, one would fall down, they almost had to shimey along the rocky wall until they reached the bridge.

"Whatever you do, don't look down." One of the guards said, they all had to create a single file line, since the path was too narrow to even fit two people on.

"Does anybody know where we are going?" One of the natives who tried to be bold and attack the gang, asked.

"There is a waterfall on the next mountain, behind the waterfall is a well lit cave. The lighting is centuries, if not, thousands of years old, must have been the old Shobijin magic. That cave is massive, big enough to fit us all and possible one hundred more people, I have never seen the cave, my family described it to me when I was a little girl." Dr. Chen answered.

Back down on the battlefield, Luke was handed a spear by one of the natives, the father of Alison hurled the spear towards one of the squadron members. The spear went right through the throat of him, he collapsed to the ground. A few natives stepped out in front of Luke, creating a shield wall to protect the father of Alison.

While Luke was surrounded by shields, he dug within one of the many pockets on the tactical vest armor to pull out a grenade. While letting out a defiant battle cry, he hurled the grenade towards one of the landing helicopters, the explosion destroyed most of the people within it.

Thunder boomed with a flash of lightning, several more helicopters were seen in the skies, slowly lowering down to aid the attacking squadron. A blinding flash of light was seen, followed by a deafening high pitched noise, it was the maser cannon firing up at these new helicopters.

"Hell yeah, get the fuck off this island!" Luke shouted, raising a fist in the air. Suddenly, bombs started to burst all around them. Several helicopters were pouring in and dropping bombs down upon the island, this caused Chloe to grow a devious grin on her face.

"Fall back, towards the stone brick path!" Luke commanded, the natives and the G Team ran for the path. Several helicopters were slowly landing to aid Chloe and her fading squadron.

Chloe made her appearance in the doorway of the large destroyed building with a sinister grin on her face, feeling successful with the raid on the island, she knew that Alan Jonah would be pleased with her achievement.

"This is our house now!" Chloe shouted as she watched the defenders leaving the battlefield in retreat, the squadron had won this battle over.

"Luke, we need to wake Mothra up, she is the only savior that this island has at this point in time!" The native chief shouted, Luke shook his head as he ran.

"Only the Shobijin twins can wake her up, we've set up a rendezvous point at a waterfall. The waterfall is located somewhere in the forbidden valley." Luke answered.

"The forbidden valley! You realize that it is well..Forbidden?" The native chief boomed.

"The squadron won't go in this location, it is our only place of safety!" Luke shouted, he seemed to be leading the leader of the island, which was very surprising.

As Luke and his men vanished into the jungle, Chloe met up with her squadron in the large field with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Congratulations, we managed to send them running off with their tails between their legs. Our work is not yet done, we still have to get the Shobijin before the night is over and done. Battra is going on a rampage right now, we are almost done executing our plans." Chloe said with a grin, then looking towards the direction where Luke and his men ran towards.

"Let's go." Chloe said, her squadron beginning to march towards the direction of Luke and his gang. Some members were stacking bodies of the dead, when Floyd and his men would arrive, the bodies would be hauled off and thrown into the ocean.

Chloe received a message on her phone, it was in the news at the exact moment it was sent out to her. It was from Alan Jonah, and he seemed quite furious for some reason.

Once Chloe seen the video, it was clear as to why the old man was enraged, Godzilla had arrived in New York...


	8. Chapter 8

(Chapter 8: Godzilla vs Battra)

Thunderous footsteps boomed across the Robert F. Kennedy bridge, or what was left of the bridge. People looked up at the king of the monsters in awe, the military had stopped their firing. The military knew they were feeble to Godzilla and any attempts to attack him would fail almost all the time, apart from when they momentarily had him dead in 2019 via the prototype oxygen destroyer.

Everyone that was alive in New York knew why the saurian titan had arrived, as king of all titans, his duty was to stop all unruly titans that make attempts to attack or potentially threaten human life, with the exception of Titanus Behemoth, since Behemoth co-existed with humans. Godzilla's species was known to have a symbiotic relationship with the divine moths.

The king of the beasts had an enraged look on his face, nostrils flaring, causing loud wind gusts in the area. His low growls echoed around, he had seen the devastation that Battra had already caused. The loss of life was high, Godzilla was the thing that Battra was sensing other than the newly discovered mysterious egg.

Battra was nearing the Yankees Stadium, he saw it in the distance. Carson and his family had managed to escape before the great larva arrived to attack, his senses of Godzilla were at an all time high. He reared up, letting out a howl in the night. His howl had echoed across the area of the stadium, afterwards there was a few seconds of silence, then came the distant sound of Godzilla's roar.

Battra's assumptions of being hunted down had came true when he heard Godzilla roaring, now he was focused on the king of the titans. A fight would soon ensue, Battra took his mind off of the egg in the stadium for now, although the pulsating light of the mysterious egg was illuminating the entire area, Battra was focused for his life at the moment. The two titans were marching towards each other, they couldn't see each other yet, but they would soon.

Soon, Battra would round a corner and see Godzilla suddenly. The two titans locked eyes with each other, Godzilla's eyes narrowed and then he let out a warning growl, giving the beastly larva a hateful glare, similar to how Godzilla made Rodan bow by just giving him a look. Battra wasn't intimidated at all, he let out a low insectoid growl and reared up. Godzilla then slammed his foot down and let out his iconic roar, Battra responded by letting out his roar in response, he wouldn't bow to Godzilla.

Battra had just woken up, he had no clue of what Godzilla was, he had no clue that he was king of the monsters, and if Battra knew it, he wouldn't really care anyway. At this point, Godzilla had enough of warning Battra and decided to land the first blow.

Godzilla slammed his tail down, then came the sound of a mechanical hum, his dorsal fins slowly turned blue and the glow rose up his back, his gills were glowing blue and then his eyes were glowing blue. He opened his mouth and fired the atomic ray towards Battra, connecting effortlessly with his underbelly, it pushed Battra back.

Battra reared up once again after letting out a pained growl, he slowly closed his eyes and then shot them open to shoot his purple lightning bolts from his eyes, known as the prism beams. They were sprawled out and many didn't even connect with Godzilla, only a few did. The beams struck down the ruins of burning buildings and a huge smoke cloud slowly rose around the king of the monsters, Godzilla curiously looked around as the purple bolts struck surrounding buildings.

Battra then rushed forth, and rammed Godzilla at a high speed, smoke and dust rising out from under him as he charged towards the king of the monsters. His large tusks managed to slash and even penetrate Godzilla's skin, but it wasn't enough to cause critical harm to him, nevertheless, Gozilla let out a pained roar as he was knocked down by the sudden charge. With Godzilla downed, Battra didn't stop the attack, he reared up again to fire his prism beams, but he was pushed back yet again by Godzilla's atomic breath.

Godzilla rose to his feet and as Battra reared up once more, he struck the larval beast with his tail to knock him so he was laying on his back. Now Battra was down, Godzilla growled with rage in his eyes as he felt a throbbing pain from where Battra's tusks penetrated his scaly hide. Now the king of the monsters wanted to kill this thing because he posed a threat to him.

Godzilla had laid down a rule in his head that if he bled from any opponent, and felt a good bit of pain, he had to eliminate it from Earth, no ifs, ands, or buts. He went to stomp down upon Battra, but the larva swung his giant tail towards his shins, this was able to knock Godzilla down for a moment. Battra backed up and he unleashed his god rays upon Godzilla, it had no effect, it just made the king of the monsters feel cozy.

Godzilla, although angry with this foe, was impressed with how devastating this attack was. He didn't have time to give respects or congratulate Battra at all, his spines began to turn blue once more as the fire burned all around him, as the already flaming ruins turned into molten steel and smoking concrete, as the very road they stood on turned into a thick tar material.

As the humming reached maximum volume, Godzilla struck his arms out towards Battra and unleashed an atomic pulse that made the entire area glow a pulsating blue. This attack alone decimated three square blocks in an instant, it formed around Battra and even began to melt some of his body armor. Battra cried out in agony but the great attack only lasted for a good few seconds, Godzilla seen that Battra was still alive. He took in another deep breath and prepared to unleash another atomic pulse, the beastly larva opened his jaws and shot a yellow acidic web at Godzilla's mouth.

The saurian titan's mouth was forced shut by the acidic webbing but it didn't stop him from unleashing yet another atomic pulse that rocked Battra again, this time it started to vaporize the ground, making a large hill where Godzilla stood at, or at least started to form a hill, similar to the hill that Godzilla stood on moments after defeating Ghidorah in 2019.

Battra was hurt and in trouble, he knew that he couldn't handle this atomic pulse from Godzilla too much more. He shot his prism beams at Godzilla again, the purple bolts went all over the place once again. Godzilla started to charge up yet another atomic pulse, this made Battra tunnel underground, using his horn to melt away the ground. Godzilla suddenly stopped charging the attack, he seen where Battra was heading due to the large humps he would cause in the ground as he moved.

Battra was on the move for the stadium, every single building for a three mile radius had been flattened, several people were killed. The death toll was in the thousands, news was reporting this, it was trending everywhere. It was on reddit, and other forms of social media. Even though Godzilla had arrived for the purpose of protecting the people in the area, he killed them all regardless due to his atomic pulse.

As Godzilla marched down the road of rubble and debris, buildings were falling over, this was a result of Battra using his god rays under the ground, Battra was aiming to knock down the buildings in attempts to crush the king of the monsters. Godzilla was knocked and pushed aside some, but not damaged.

Godzilla knew he was harming humanity by using these attacks, and his abilities. Wherever he went, radiation followed, but Godzilla never truly cared. His sole purpose was to restore balance in nature and nothing else mattered to him, only the Earth mattered, only Mothra mattered, only his well being mattered, as well as his allies.

Battra was heading for the stadium to where the large egg was, his heart raced. He was fearing for his life, he was in crucial condition. He felt completely vulnerable as a larva and he needed to change, he needed to ascend into the imago phase. Once Battra reached the Yankees Stadium, he shot out of the ground to see Godzilla in hot pursuit, and this time Godzilla was charging at him.

Battra unleashed a huge stream of toxic webbing with all of his might, right in Godzilla's face and eyes, it caused the king of the monsters to halt in place and claw at the webbing in his face and eyes. Then Battra shot at his feet, tying his ankles up. Godzilla struggled to stand, but he managed to break his feet free. Battra fired at one of his arms, it jerked the arm back and Battra fired again.

Godzilla was distracted and couldn't prepare to use his atomic pulse, as he fought against being webbed up. Battra continued to unleash web after web on the beast that stood before him, Godzilla began to turn yellow since he was covered up in so much webs, the king of the monsters couldn't see and almost couldn't move at this point.

Battra took this opportunity to charge at Godzilla, lunging at him and shoving him down, making him fall right through a building. Battra backed up and aimed his head up into the skies, unleashing webbing in the air, it spread apart and fell down upon Godzilla's covered up body. Battra didn't stop, eventually all that was left was a large yellow hill of webbing around a gigantic titan body. Godzilla wasn't dead, but restrained.

With Godzilla restrained, Battra began to web up the entire area around him. Six square blocks wrapped up in toxic yellow silk, on the inside was a sleeping Battra. As Battra slept, the mysterious egg within the stadium continued to glow and now it started to move. As the night went on, the entire area that Godzilla had moved, had been put in quarantine. This was going to be closed off of the public forever, the bodies of the dead humans wouldn't get a proper burial, it was too dangerous to enter.

Once the battle died down and went into the early morning hours, the news coverage of the battle and the arrival of Godzilla, it was being spread over the world in biblical proportions. Everytime titans fought, it would be all over the news. Meanwhile, on Infant Island, tensions were still high..


	9. Chapter 9

(Chapter 9: Battle in the cave)

One by one, Dr. Chen and the survivor group made it across the bridge. There was low hanging clouds all below the bridge, making it seem higher than it actually was, this made Alison shiver as she crossed it. Once everyone had made it across, they came into a hollowed out chamber within a mountain. There were four exits, two on the sides, and two on the right and left. On the walls were engravings of multiple moths and tiny people, some moths were drawn to have armor on them, some weren't. There was even engravings of Godzilla, or Dagon, on the walls too. The tunnel continued for another five hundred feet, the tunnel was lit up by torches on the walls, torches that have lasted for thousands upon thousands of years.

"Somebody has to have interfered with these torches, fires cannot last that long." Monica said in a slight nervous tone, this whole place and area had a supernatural feel to it.

Eventually, the tunnel reached a point to where the group had to walk down some stone stairs. As they walked down the stairs, they noticed holes on the stone walls. Within the holes, there were gigantic hollow chambers, the things within these chambers were absolutely shocking.

In every chamber, was a giant egg. In all ten holes, a massive divine moth egg could be seen. The survivor group was awe struck by this, many of them wondered when these eggs would hatch. These eggs were from different generations, some before the time of Christ.

The good thing about these eggs, is that the larvae wouldn't attack humanity unless provoked, if not, one of them had to have a Battra like mindset. After reaching the bottom of the stairs, which took around five minutes of constant walking, they came to another tunnel, this tunnel was smaller and light was seen at the end of it. Once they reached the end, they came out to a large river with a waterfall above their heads about five hundred feet in the distance, the air was cool and awesome to feel on the skin, it felt like air during the season of Fall.

"That's it." Dr. Chen said with a smile on her face, the group noticed a rocky hill that led up to the waterfall and behind the falling water. The group walked up the hill and entered the cave behind the waterfall.

In this cave was a few hot springs, like a naturally made hot tub. There was also a few smaller waterfalls within this cave, there was some holes that could potentially lead into the hollow earth. The people sat down and finally got to rest, they all let out a sigh of relief. They were free from the conflict on the island for now, they knew they had to escape somehow and someway.

"Monica, I've got some bad news." Dr. Chen said as she looked down at her phone, she seen a large webbing at the Yankees Stadium.

"What is it?" Monica asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A large web has been spawned in the New York area of Randalls Island Park all the way to the Yankees Stadium, additionally, there has been large amounts of devastation and loss of life. Godzilla and some sort of larva fought in the area, also there is another large egg contained by the Yankees Stadium." Dr. Chen explained.

"Another egg? How did it end up in the stadium?"

"This egg reportedly fell from the sky, it is by far, the biggest divine moth egg in history. It is as big as the stadium itself, the larva contained within must be huge."

"Is any part of the city hurt, like Manhattan?"

There was a pause, then Dr. Chen let out a sigh.

"No, the entire area from Randalls Island Park to the Yankees Stadium is under quarantine. The bridges and roads leading to the area have been closed off, parts of China have been devastated too."

Alison looked at her mother with concern in her eyes, different parts of the world were devastated. It reminded her of the devastation that Ghidorah caused in 2019, the year was 2025 and it had only been a few years after his demise to the king of the monsters.

Everyone was tired, yet everyone feared to sleep because of the ongoing conflict on the island. They feared that the squadron would find them, they had no clue of their intentions. The conflict had been going for the entire night, it was a scary time for them all.

It didn't take them long to get to where they were now, it took only an hour for them to arrive. The intensity of the entire situation made it feel like forever.

"Is there anything that can stop this thing that has webbed itself up in New York?" Monica asked.

"Yes, if we can wake up Mothr.." Dr. Ling's answer was cut off when the twin girls started to sing Mothra's Song again, the world was in danger of Battra and Mothra was the only answer at this point.

When the Shobijin twins started to sing the song, the egg within the hollow chamber back at the field, it started to pulsate and move around. The song was cut short when it was halfway complete due to the thunder of bombs striking outside of the cave and the waterfall, trees were heard falling down and falling into the river. The squadron had sent in reinforcements, helicopters flew in, dropping bombs around the entire island now.

"What the hell is going on!" Monica screamed, she feared that the squadron had already found where they had escaped to.

"How many reinforcements did those people call in?" Alison asked, sounding curious and scared at the same time.

"Way too many, some people.." One of the survivors of the cruise ship sinking groaned.

"Motherfuckers…" Dr. Chen growled, angry at the squadron.

The constant explosions continued for a solid minute, bombs bursting and trees falling. Everyone in the cave had gone quiet and the natives were on high alert, ready to defend them.

(An hour later)

Despite their fears of the squadron, the survivors had fallen asleep. The natives were drowsy but they would snap awake if they heard anything questionable lurking outside the cave, an hour had passed since it had been attacked by the helicopters. All of a sudden there was a man speaking outside of the cave.

"Hey, this is the spot I believe!" The man shouted, all of the guard natives stood up and formed as shield wall.

"Back away, this island does not want you!" One of the natives shouted, trying to intimidate whoever the man was, then Luke stepped into the cave with a few natives following him. The guards lowered their shields.

Alison's face turned into a delighted smile once she saw that her father was alright, shen ran towards him with open arms. The two embraced and Luke was pleased to see that his daughter was alive as well.

"How did everything go?" Alison asked, Luke allowed the rest of his men to enter the cave.

"It took a bit, but the squadron eventually got the best of us. We had them on the brink of retreat, but reinforcements showed up, some arrived about an hour ago, we had to get low so we wouldn't get seen." Luke answered.

"Are they coming for us?"

Luke went silent and a serious look came upon his face.

"Yes, they're hunting for us. With the technology they have, they'll probably find us. Is there anything we can do to possibly plan an ambush on them?"

"There are some narrow tunnels within this cave, we can hide in these tunnels and rush out to attack. If there are many members coming for us, our chances of driving them away are significantly low." A native answered to Luke's question.

"Alright, I want everyone to get in these tunnels. We need to be ready when they arrive." Luke announced to the whole survivor group that was now awake due to their arrival.

Within seconds, every survivor had packed themselves into separate tunnels. Spears were sticking out of the holes in the cave in which would lead to the tunnels, the strongest natives at the front with the spear and they would warn when the squadron arrived. Thunder continued to boom and lightning continued to flash, the rain was heavy, the storm had lasted almost all night as of this moment.

After fifteen minutes went by, a few silhouettes were seen in the cave, about to walk in through the water. Due to the rain, water was falling at the exact entrance of the cave. One of the silhouettes was a long haired brunette, it was Chloe Bowers.

After Chloe entered the cave, a few more squadron members came in from behind her. The natives that were hiding within the shadows of the tunnels drawn out their shields, preparing for a fight. Alison and her mother could see the shadows of the squadron being cast on the walls of the cave.

"Look around, we need those shobijin." Chloe ordered, this made the twins within one of the tunnels look up at Dr. Chen out of fear, they were all trapped.

A squadron soldier approached one of the holes that would lead into the tunnel, making the native slowly draw the spear back into the darkness. Once the soldier looked into the darkness, a blade went right through his neck, making blood gush out, the soldier collapsed seconds later.

The collapsing of the soldier drawn attention to the hole, this caused two soldiers of the squadron to approach the tunnel. One of them looked inside of the tunnel only to get his face bashed in by a shield, this knocked the soldier into the second one. Within seconds, several natives poured out of the tunnels. All of the natives held shields in their hand, holding it out in front of them.

The squadron instantly opened fire, some soldiers were downed by shields in which were thrown at them, and some natives were downed by rapid firing machine guns. One of the natives lunged off of a rock and slashed the head off of one of the squadron soldiers, as soon as he landed, he was gunned down.

Then G Team soldiers made their appearance out of the tunnels, with guns, as well as Luke Ford. Several grenades were launched out into the cave, specifically the entrance, many of them burst right at the entrance, sending several squadron soldiers through the waterfall.

A native used a nearby rock to smash it above one of the enemies head, the squadron member collapsed to the ground and the native was shot only one second later. Close by, a squadron soldier was firing at a native, the bullets bounced off of the shield and then the native charged forward to ram his shield into the stomach of the enemy. The enemy then rammed the butt of the rifle down towards the native's head, a loud bashing noise was heard when the butt of the rifle slammed into the shield. The native fired back by hacking his sword into the soldier's head, killing him instantly.

"Drive them back towards the entrance of the cave!" Luke shouted, as men collapsed every second and the sounds of gunfire grew ever more intense as people continued to pour into the cave.

A native charged at one of the squadron soldiers only to be shot down, another native attempted to avenge his ally but he was gunned down too. Luke took out another grenade and hurled it towards the entrance of the cave once again now that his men and the natives were pushing the squadron back little by little, whoever was outside was killed off by a grenade blast.

Chloe was getting impatient and she was then tackled by a native, the native wrestled her on the ground for a bit before the brunette got the upper hand, Chloe took the sword away and killed the attacking native. A squadron member guarded her and downed quite a few natives before being brought down by a G Team soldier.

"Incoming, everyone cover their ears!" She heard Luke shout, she noticed all the natives and G Team soldiers cover their ears and moving back, then came the sound of a loud bang followed by the ringing of her ears, a flashbang had been thrown.

The entire squadron was blinded and deaf for a moment, causing them to back up to the entrance of the cave once again. The natives were quick to run out in front of Luke and the G Team soldiers, forming a wall of shields. The G Team stood behind the shield wall with their guns all aimed at the squadron that stood in front of them, the G Team soldiers fired at the squadron and easily took almost all of them down, Chloe Bowers ran outside of the cave and vanished from sight.

All but five squadron members were killed in the cave, the five had retreated with Chloe outside of the cave. The natives started to drag the bodies of their dead over to a corner of the cave, so did the G Team squad, once Luke turned his back to the mouth of the cave, a loud explosion was heard and then screams was all that Luke could hear. The father of Alison Ford looked over his shoulder to see more squadron soldiers charging into the cave, one of them happened to have a rocket launcher.

Luke was sent flying into a rock due to the sudden explosion, almost knocking him out. He looked helpless and in shock as so many squadron soldiers poured into the cave, one grenade remained in the tactical vest he had stolen from one of the armory buildings. He had one shot to get the squadron away for good, he pulled the pin and hurled it towards the mouth of the cave with a defiant cry.

His ears were ringing because he had hit the rocks so hard when he was thrown by the explosion, he heard a blurry boom and seen the cloud of dirt flying into the air, as well as sending many more people flying. Some of the remaining G Team members fought out valiantly by shooting down as many squad members as they could if they held guns, some brave natives fought as hard as they could but they were easily gunned down as the numbers game soon caught up. Another blurry explosion sounded out in his ear, a G Team member had thrown it into the crowd of chaos as everyone was fighting for survival.

"Where's the Shobijin!" Chloe shouted as her eyes searched the darkness of the cave, the twins heard this and held tightly on Dr. Chen and Dr. Ling. The twins silently hummed Mothra's song out of fear.

Luke grabbed onto one of the rocks and slowly pulled himself up, bloody scars and bruises all over his body and head from being slammed into the rocks. As he pulled himself up, he picked up a decent sized rock that he could hold in one hand, locking his eyes on Chloe.

"Here it is!" Luke shouted, as he launched the rock at her head, it connected and knocked the brunette to the rocky ground. Her vision went blurry from the strike and once she crashed on the ground, she slowly turned her head to see Luke Ford charging at her.

Chloe knew she had been bested twice by him in combat, and she had enough of it. Once Luke was within range, she shot up as best as she could and wrapped her arms around his legs, thus taking him down. Chloe reached for one of his arms but was punched right in the face, she growled out in pain and rolled off of him.

"Mom, I need to go help him.." Alison said, her heart was racing for her father, she felt that he was in serious danger with bullets flying all over the place.

"Luke, catch!" A native shouted right before he was shot, he threw his shield at Luke so he could catch it. Luke wasn't able to catch the shield as Chloe was charging at him, he stepped to the side and Chloe crashed into the rocky ground.

Luke was quick to pick up the shield and once he did, he noticed Chloe reaching for her holster out of the corner of his eye. He placed the shield out in front of him, Luke still had his pistol. He fired at Chloe while defending himself with the shield. Random squadron members leapt out in front of Chloe and received the killing blow each time, defending their leader.

"You can't keep doing this!" Luke shouted before breaking out into a charge towards her, ducking into the shield and ramming her with it. Chloe was knocked back, but she still stood, Luke seen that she was still standing. He threw his pistol at her head, and she fell to one knee, dropping her pistol.

Luke raised his shield up and slammed it down on Chloe's head, making her fall against a rock in a seated position now. He then slammed it on her head again, making a huge knot form on her forehead. He readied another strike but Chloe took the easy way out and landed a huge right hand into his balls, he howled out in pain and struck her on the head before collapsing to the ground. Alison had enough, and rushed out of the cave amidst the chaos.

"Alison, no!" Monica cried out, but it was too late as Alison jumped out of the hole. She ran over to the edge of a small rock cliff and jumped down, she was able to land on top of an attacking squadron soldier, effectively taking him down.

Once Alison pulled herself up, he turned to face her, before he could pull the trigger and kill her, a speartip went through his body, killing him. Alison quickly turned around to see Chloe slowly rising to her feet. She noticed her father laying on the ground defenseless, Alison was quick to rush over to Chloe.

Chloe heard a loud squeal and once she looked up, she noticed a tan blonde rushing at her. The blondie appeared to be a teen, probably close to the late teen years. The brunette growled as Alison slammed into her, the blonde had no clue on how to fight, so she fought like a girl possessed.

Chloe was hit in the head a few times by Alison's crazy fists, but she easily knocked her away with a hard knee strike to her gut. Alison yelped out in pain before getting hit on the head by a right hand from Chloe, she collapsed next to her father out of pain. Alison knew that she had to defend her father at all costs, she held her stomach with one arm and she tried to suck up the pain as best as she could. Chloe went to kick Alison in the head, but her boot was caught, Alison let out a scream and dragged her to the rocky ground.

Chloe let out a slight grunt after hitting the ground, then Alison was on top of her, raining punches down upon her face as fast as she could. Eventually after just a few seconds of taking hits, Chloe caught one of her fists and rolled to the side to knock the blonde teen off of her body.

Chloe started to get up but Alison grabbed her dark hair and pulled tightly, trying to get her back down on the ground. Luke was starting to stir up now, the pain slowly starting to go away as of now. It was a classic catfight with Alison and Chloe, except Chloe was more skilled in combat and didn't rely on hair pulling and bitchslaps. Alison continued to smack Chloe on the head as hard as she could while trying to pull her back down by her hair.

Chloe was stronger, and began to rise up, grabbing Alison's arm and pulling her up too. Alison jerked back with a small jump, pulling Chloe towards her and making the brunette bend over slightly. Then Alison started to slam her knees into Chloe's head over and over again, this actually staggered Chloe and knocked her into a stunned state. Alison's face of determination and worry turned into one of arrogance and viciousness now that she somehow had the upper hand.

The blonde didn't waste any time, and so she struck Chloe on the same spot of the head three more times with her knee. Then, Alison swung Chloe by her dark colored hair to the ground once again. This young 16 year old seemed to be faring just well with this woman in her early twenties, she could only hope that Chloe would be defeated once and for all this time.

With Chloe laying on her stomach a few feet away from her, Alison made her approach and kicked the brunette's head like a soccer ball, this punt kick knocked some teeth out of Chloe's mouth. The eyes of the dark haired assassin seemed to have a far away look to them as she moved her head to face where the kick came from, only to eat another brutal punt kick from Alison. The second kick from the blonde girl made Chloe's ears ring, everything was blurry sounding and muffled.

In her mind, Chloe was humiliated since she was getting beaten up by a mere sixteen year old teen. She was infuriated but her body had been wracked with pain, she also noticed that her father was starting to get up ever so slowly, she knew that she wouldn't win a two on one fight.

Alison noticed a pistol lying on the ground nearby, and a smile came to her face, finally she can get rid of Chloe once and for all. On the rocky hill that Alison had jumped from nearby, a native had been killed by a squadron member and the squadron soldier had stolen his spear.

As Alison slowly lowered the pistol down at Chloe's head, the brunette looked at the teen with a look of hopelessness in her eyes, she couldn't receive redemption over the humiliation of being defeated three times by a mere survivor family. Before Alison could pull the trigger, she felt a sharp pain ripped through her arm, forcing her to drop the gun to the ground, the squadron member barely missed Alison's body with the thrown spear.

Alison fell to her knees and thrown the pistol out of the cave, watching it slip off the cliff and join the water as it fell down the cliff and waterfall. Chloe slowly crawled towards the cave entrance, and once she made it there, she rose to her feet slowly. The brunette's eyes had not gone off of Alison, now it was the teenage daughter of Luke who was looking hopeless.

Chloe had grabbed Luke's pistol and was preparing to take aim at Alison, but before she could have a chance to fire, Luke Ford came out of the shadows and grabbed on to the firearm. The two wrestled for it while standing up, Luke was trying to force Chloe back out of the cave and to make her fall to her death. Chloe was trying to turn the tables and swing Luke off of her and tumbling to his death out of the waterfall, Alison screamed in horror as she saw her less experienced father tussle with the high trained Chloe.

Chloe was able to swing Luke around her, and he stumbled back, fortunately he had stripped the gun off of the brunette assassin. Chloe noticed that her firearm had been torn out of her hands, she quickly turned around right when Luke took aim at her head, she was able to swat the pistol out of his hands. Luke fell down on purpose to get the pistol back before Chloe could, but the brunette was on top of him. The dark haired woman wrapped both arms around his throat and her legs around his body for a rear naked choke, looking like something a UFC fighter would do.

Luke felt immediate pressure on his neck, he gasped out of shock and started to roll along the rocky ground, towards the edge of the cliff. Dr. Chen was seeing this, she wouldn't let Alison live a life without her father.

Alison contemplated on helping out, but she could die from a fall from such a height, her father had a greater chance of living.

Luke jerked his head back, smashing it into Chloe's face, it stunned her yet she didn't let go completely. Luke did his reverse headbutt again, this time forcing her to let him go. Chloe rolled away from him and slowly rose to her feet, she managed to get the pistol though.

As Luke coughed on the rocky ground, he struggled to get to one knee. Alison knew her father was done for as Chloe took aim at his head, but then something unexpected happened. Dr. Chen rushed towards the brunette attacker and was shot in the head once she was at point blank range.

Dr. Chen had been killed by Chloe Bowers, but she allowed her lifeless body to crash into the dark haired assassin. The falling body forced Chloe back and through the falling water, with a final boom of thunder and a flash of lightning, two bodies were seen falling out of the cave and down the waterfall…

* * *

**A/N: Wow, that was the longest chapter for this story. Probably the longest chapter in any story I wrote, I am thankful for all the reviewers who are leaving criticism and positive feedback on my stories, much thanks! **

**Feel free to PM me about story ideas or suggestions, this is a custom monsterverse story series after all, so ideas and suggestions are very welcome. Stay tuned for chapter 10!**


	10. Chapter 10

(Chapter 10: Rise up Mothra )

Dr. Ling and the twins screamed out in anguish as any remaining squadron members poured out of the cave to go after their leader, Chloe Bowers, who had fallen off the cliff and was sent plummeting into the rushing river far below them, Dr. Chen was shot dead and her corpse knocked Chloe off balance.

The twins were crying hysterically mere seconds after the incident occurred, Luke's eyes widened and he looked over the cliff to see if he could locate Dr. Chen's floating corpse, the only thing he saw was vapor of the water at the bottom of the river. Dr Ling emerged from the tunnel, as well as the rest of the survivors. She gave Luke a look of worry, he responded with a shaking of his head in disbelief, Dr. Chen's sister let out an agonizing wail for her fallen sister.

Alison sat in horrified silence the defeat of Chloe was bittersweet as Monica had lost a close friend, two young girls had lost a mother, and a sister had lost a sister. In the midst of it all, a part of New York had been absolutely obliterated by Battra and Godzilla fighting each other. It had been constant hours of chaos and bloodshed, and deaths of many.

"This island is supposed to be an island of love and peace, not that of darkness and violence. Not a land of shit, Mothra is an angel while Battra is wreaking havoc, Battra is a demon." Monica cried, holding tightly to the twin children that were bawling as well.

"Honey, I'm sorry about this whole situation we are in. I for one believe that this island was inevitable to be thrown into chaos, this is an island being suffocated in a world of shit. If this rival company that has been haunting us for the past few days is bigger than we once thought, the globe could be under threat by something once again one day. I pray to God that it isn't soon.." Luke answered his wife's cries as he embraced her, Alison looked to the ground in anguish and a single tear fell from her eyes.

Alison had been listening to the Shobijin humming Mothra's song over the past few days, although she couldn't speak any foreign language, she had recited it just by listening to the twin girls.

"It is time for Mosura to rise up, we can't suffer any longer." Dr. Ling sobbed while looking at Luke.

There remained only three natives remaining, the chief, his son, and his son's brother. There remained only five G Team soldiers remaining, perhaps there was more of these battle hardened people on the island. Or at least the survivors hoped so.

"Yeah, I think so too." Luke said, looking at Dr. Ling with a look of sorrow on his face. "We need to head back towards the field, it is gonna smell like a son of a bitch, but it is the closest location to the beach."

"But dad, can't you see we are all tired? It is practically in the early morning hours, the sun is gonna rise soon. Can we take a break in this cave, please.." Alison begged, she had gotten to her feet and was fighting through the pain in her body.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I can't risk us getting all killed. I don't know if Chloe is dead, that water could have cushioned her fall more than likely. I don't want to risk it, if you need me to, I will carry you so the demons won't haunt us. As long as I stand, you'll be okay, we'll all be okay."

Meanwhile in the rushing river waters, Chloe's head burst out of the water as she let out a loud gasp for air, her dark hair wet and in strands all over her face. Dr. Chen's corpse floated beside her, blood trailing as it moved at the same speed. Her body was wracked with pain and blood was trailing down her lips and chin after a few teeth had been kicked out by Alison a bit earlier. The sky was turning from a midnight black to an early morning blue, the sun had just started to rise as light was more prominent now.

The brunette was still groggy as she suddenly fell with a loud yell of shock, it was a miniature waterfall and she managed to land on her feet in a creek area now. She hobbled towards a large boulder on the shore, collapsing into the large rock and seeming to embrace it. Her squadron ran alongside the shore, following her body as far as they could.

"Captain Bowers, what do you want us to do? Should we go after them?" One of the squadron members asked, she slowly looked up at him and shook her head with a very slight smile on her face.

"N..No, I've got Floyd to take care of them. We are leaving this island but Floyd and his men are more skilled than we are, Alan Jonah will get the shobijin before this new day is out. As for us, those survivors can meet us where we take the Shobijin.."

(New York)

The area of battle that Godzilla and Battra had fought at was in total quarantine now, fires were all over the place and were a struggle to put out, bridges linking to other locations had been closed out of threat of titan radiation. It was all over the news, the aftermath. The giant webbed up pile that was Godzilla laying buried in the rubble of a building, the stadium sized aqua marine egg and the large yellow webbing that was right beside the stadium in which Battra had cocooned himself in. A news helicopter was flying over the large pile of rubble in which Godzilla was buried under in, the camera zooming in on it when the ground began to shake..

Dust shot out from underneath the pile of rubble, some large pieces of debris began to flutter and float off the rubble mountain. A large droning buzz of radiation came from within the pile of rubble, the signature sound that came off of Godzilla whenever he was around. Then a huge cloud of dust shot up into the air, it was quick to spread and clouding up the camera of the news chopper. The silhouette of the king of the monsters rose up, almost as if Godzilla was rising from the ground. He looked into the air and let out a loud defiant roar into the rising sun, he shook around to knock off any debris or rubble that remained on his body.

The large eyes of amber that belonged to Godzilla, looked around, they then noticed the Yankees Stadium, and the massive amount of webbing that encased the large cocoon within. The saurian titan looked down upon the mass of toxic yellow silk, and then at the mysterious egg that had fallen from the sky. Then his eyes locked on the cocoon within the yellow mass of web, he stomped his right foot down and let out a growl as he does before letting out his iconic roar.

The king of all beasts began to move towards the cocoon, a ruthless snarl on his face that had all traces of malicious intent behind them. It was time to exterminate Battra before he even had a chance to be completely grown as an imago divine moth, as he edged closer, a giant mantis like leg shot out of the cocoon, slowly poking through the mass of webbing, and then another leg shot out of the webbing.

Godzilla wasn't going to let the new form of Battra make a grand appearance, so he broke out into a charge as his feet left large prints on the softened road of tar. Battra shot out of the webbing, his horn smashing into Godzilla's chest, Battra clapped his wings together and shot himself into the saurian titan, this drove Godzilla to spun around and almost fell forward, but he remained standing all the same. He gave Battra a snarl as he seen the demonic looking divine moth fly through the air, his large wings had a fire like design to them and he still retained his red glowing eyes and the horn like crest on his head. Other than this, his body resembled the Mothra that appeared in 2019 except he two times the size and looked more of a flying demon.

Battra did a U turn and then flew straight at Godzilla, but this time the king of the monsters was ready for him, he prepared to snag the bastard brother of Mothra out of the air. Battra shot forward by clapping his wings together, almost like a torpedo gaining a sudden burst of speed. Battra flew right over Godzilla's head, but his hook like feet snagged Godzilla by the head and snout, dragging him into a building with authority. Godzilla's massive body smashed right through the building, yet he was still on his feet after a few stumbles.

Godzilla growled and looked up to see Battra flying out in front of him, his eyes turned a bright blue right before he shot his atomic ray at the flying moth demon. Battra spun his body so he was doing a jackknife through the air, the ray missed him. Battra then jerked himself around and flew right towards Godzilla, the king of the monsters attempted to jump up into the air and clobber Battra with his bulky body, but Battra snagged him as he jumped, taking Godzilla into the air.

Battra didn't fly far up in the air before dropping Godzilla, and when he did, the king of the titans landed on his feet once more, causing a huge shockwave. Battra then attempted to nose dive, his horn glowing up the skies and cutting through the air towards Godzilla's head.

Godzilla was ready this time, and he swatted Battra out of the air with his massive tail, this sent Battra spiralling out of control into the stadium. Battra was groggy, and once he looked up, the mysterious egg was moving before his eyes.

Strangely enough, Battra took his mind off Godzilla and started jabbing away at the egg with his mantis like arms. The divine moth could see Godzilla approaching, and so he fired off his prism beams to distract Godzilla. The prism beams did nothing, and Godzilla started to charge up his atomic ray. Battra continued to attack and bite at the massive egg in front of him, and then he was hit with a reality check that was the atomic ray, Battra was sent barrel rolling away from the egg.

Battra gave out an insectoid growl before retreating from battle, Godzilla let out a triumphant roar but he knew that the evil moth titan had escaped from his clutches. With Battra no more, for now, he now focused on what this strange egg was. The egg started to rise up, almost as if something was about to poke out of it. Godzilla growled, about to prove his dominance to this newcomer. If this egg had fell from the sky, it wasn't part of the natural order, and if something wasn't part of the natural order, it had to be exterminated.

Two large yellow horns shot out from the aquamarine egg, there were several armored plating on the head of this thing and on the body. It looked strikingly similar to Battra, slightly less armored though. Two large dark purple eyes were glowing on the sides of its head, two eyes on each side with several smaller eyes surrounding them.

The tail raised into the air, the tail end had a fork end to it, with two jagged spikes at the tip of the parted tail. The larva was two times the size of the Battra larva, and the height of the larva was the same as Godzilla's height. The nightmarish larva hissed at the king of the monsters as if it was challenging him to a fight. Godzilla wasn't expecting the larva of this divine moth, if it can even be called a divine moth, to be so massive. Godzilla had met none other than the Gigamoth, a lonely traveling divine moth that wanted to find a home.

Godzilla went to strike first but the Gigamoth larva launched itself into Godzilla, forcing him onto his back and even taking him off the ground. The forked tail closed around Godzilla's bulky neck and snapped shut, then slamming his head down upon the hill of rubble. Godzilla was enraged and he fired his atomic breath right into the back of the Gigamoth larva, it let out a loud screech of pain. A smirk seemed to come across Godzilla's mug, as if he knew that the extraterrestrial larva could be damaged now.

But as the Gigamoth turned back around, the look of pain turned into that of anger, and its jaws parted to reveal multiple sets of mandibles within its mouth. It reared up and once it reared up, it stood higher than Godzilla, a sight truly scary to see. The Gigamoth larva slammed its body into Godzilla again, driving him back once more. Godzilla was able to stay on his feet this time, but the Gigamoth larva used a trick up its sleeve. It let out another loud screech and fired an acidic mist into the air, corroding everything for a ten mile radius and it even started to burn Godzilla's hide although it only felt like tiny pricks to him. The Gigamoth larva let out a loud hiss and dove at Godzilla's feet, burrowing into the ground beneath him.

Godzilla growled, he had let two enemies of his retreat. He marched back towards the ocean, in hot pursuit of Battra since he had gotten away first and the king of the monsters had no clue of where the larva of the Gigamoth would head off to. Back on Infant Island, the survivors had made it out of the cave and began to wander down the same path that they all took to get to the cave. It was strangely silent, the only noise being that crunch of dead leaves under the shoes and boots of the people that were making their way back to the field. Suddenly, the peaceful silence was broken when the sounds of rapid fire was heard from the bushes and the jungle.

A few natives dropped instantly, all killed, then fell the G Team soldiers. The threats made themselves known just a few seconds later as the evil squadron made their appearance out of the jungle. The leader of the squadron was a six foot man with long dark colored hair and a decent sized beard, none other than Floyd Sanders.

The former North Carolina native had his eyes on the twin girls, being protected by Dr. Ling. A smirk grew on his face slowly.

"I've come here to make a deal, hand me the girls and no one gets hurt." Floyd said calmly, holding his heavy assault rifle in his arms.

The survivor group remained mute, Dr. Ling stared at Floyd with hateful eyes. The southern boy snickered.

"I'm not speaking in sign language, it is simple, hand me the girls and no one gets shot." Floyd warned again.

Dr. Ling decided to speak up and she said some sentences in Chinese, the squadron had no idea of what she was saying.

"I don't speak your language young lady, if you don't hand us the girls now, we will kill all of you one by one."

The group still remained mute, and Floyd gave them a sinister smile.

"Let 'em have it."

The survivors started to drop, being put down easily by the squadron one by one until all that was left were Alison, Luke, Monica, Dr. Ling and the Shobijin twins.

"Is any of you gonna speak up now! Or do we have to kill you motherfuckers?"

Suddenly, Luke broke out into a charge towards Floyd only to be knocked out in one hit thanks to the butt of his rifle. Alison screamed out for her father and was held tightly by Monica, Dr. Ling ran at Floyd but was shot dead just like her sister was.

The twins willingly gave up, and let themselves fall into the wrong hands. Almost as if the adults had no say, and if they tried to stop them, they would all be killed.

"Don't come after us, or we will kill you without hesitation." Floyd growled as he and his squadron took the Shobijin twins off to an unknown location, this left only three survivors left, the Ford family. The good thing was, there were still several G Team and Monarch employees on the island. The family could still get off the island safely.

(Arizona)

At the Palo Verde Nuclear Plant, the ground started to shake. It was a huge earthquake in particular, a 6.4 magnitude earthquake. This caused the employees to flee from the plant after fears of an incident similar to Chernobyl would take place.

Two large horns jetted out of the ground and an insectoid grumbling could be heard as the larva of the Gigamoth rose from the ground after tunneling away from New York. A good few hours had passed since he and Godzilla first fought, the larva marched towards one of the large buildings that was emitting large amounts of steam and smoke into the air, it was one of the massive buildings that contained radiation. The nightmarish larva shot a red webbing into the air, creating a huge mass of red toxic silk similar to Battra's webbing.

The larva then built itself a large cocoon to metamorphosize in, the large cocoon soon turned into a snowy white due to large amounts of frost covering over it. The process of webbing himself up and creating the cocoon lasted for two hours, three square miles of nothing but mountains of webbing. Several maser cannons arrived at the site, it was almost as if the Gigamoth chose this spot to metamorphosize, leeching off the radiation at the nuclear plant.

The maser cannons unleashed fire upon the mass of webs, blinding light flashes every second followed by the roar of the bright ray from the cannon going off, the sound was deafening each time the cannons fired off. The rays of light were doing absolutely nothing to the egg and cocoon, not even a scratch, it did make them spark up and glow bright, as if the rays of light were powering it up even more. The cannons continued to fire at the cocoon until they ran out of ammunition for the cannons, thus being forced to cancel the extermination process.

After the hours had passed on by, the Ford family was well on their way back to North Carolina. They wanted nothing to do with all these events, Luke was thinking otherwise but the minds of Monica and Alison wanted to simply go home.

"We've gotta get them twins back, we can't rest." Luke said, pacing back and forth within the Monarch jet that only held the pilots and his family.

"We need rest my love, can we give the twins a rest for a day?" Monica asked in despair, Luke sat down on a seat across from her and sighed.

"I can't let this world be destroyed, I will give us one day to rest. When tomorrow comes, I'm going after those twins and getting them back." Luke decided to answer, giving Monica the answer she was hoping for.

"Please be careful dear.." Monica sighed, Luke sat down beside his wife, she was clearly in distress and highly worried.

"Dad, you can't go after them alone. You'll be killed." Alison sighed, trying to not let her father potentially get killed.

"If you want to come with me Alison, you can. With the way you defend yourself back there, you have surely made me proud. Luke responded with a proud smile on his face, this warmed Alison's heart, but she still remained worried for her father.

(Alaska)

The twins had been locked up within a cell contained at a large building, this was the headquarters of a rival organization of Monarch. The same one that sunk the ship that the Ford family was once on, it was called Earth's Rightful Rulers, the name had been revealed to the fairies on the way into the organization.

Alan Jonah stood in front of the cell, keeping a cold stare on the two young girls. His eyes not moving away by even a bit, a smirk slowly cracked on his face, a sinister one.

"Sing, I was told that you two have excellent voices." The evil british leader said, his voice cold and intimidating.

The twins weren't moving, they were scared stiff. The two didn't know what to do, they clung to each other in paranoia. Alan Jonah grown impatient and snagged the bars, making a loud rattling noise.

"SING!" He roared in fury, his eyes having an intense look of hatred in them. Showing off how ruthless he was.

The twins started to sing silently, it was Mothra's song but almost silent due to how scared they were.

"Oh speak up, I don't think my poor old ears can hear you two!"

"M...Mosu.."

"LOUDER!"

The twins looked at each other and they started to sing Mothra's song in unison, looking out of the window at the moon. The lunar light acting as some sort of beacon of hope for the two.

On Infant Island the egg within the hollow chamber at the field started to glow and an aura started to move into the egg, a loud hum came within the egg. It needed more power, more strength.

Far away from Alaska at an airport in NC, the jet had just landed and Alison was looking out of the window. She started to sing Mothra's song, even though she couldn't hear the twins that were far away, it was lucky that she sang at the same time as they did.

The three singers gave the egg full power and the great larva burst out of it, a mighty blue bioluminescence filling the hollow chamber. Mothra had risen at last, the graceful larva let out a loud insectoid screech. The divine moth species had a special ability, generation memory. This Mothra remembered what happened to her sister, she had been killed by Ghidorah in 2019. She was also aware that her bastard brother, Battra, was on the loose.

While she felt the energies and frequencies of multiple titans around the world, she felt one of them that wasn't from this world, she felt the Gigamoth. Earth's titans had an instinct of killing any tresspassers to Earth or sending them away. She walked out of the hollow chamber and the smell of death shot into her body, her thick frame absorbing the stench of the dead. She looked around, shocked at what she saw. Multiple corpses, some were people her kind knew on the island and many others are bodies she had never seen before.

Mothra had a goal, she felt that her Shobijin worshippers were in danger. She detected that they were in a cold environment on a massive continent, the specific location was closer to a colder environment too. It was Alaska, and now it was time for her to move, she would destroy anything to save them. She cared dearly for humanity, but nothing ever hurt her friends, though if the humans attacked her first, she would have to defend herself. It was time to get them back..


	11. Chapter 11

(Chapter 11: Preparations for battle)

In Arizona, the Gigamoth's cocoon shook and rattled around. The maser cannons had been disturbing the sleep, and a large hook like arm shot out of the ground, an insectoid growling came from the cocoon as another mantis like arm burst out of the large pupa. Two large wings popped out of the cocoon and the imago phase of the Gigamoth broke free of the webbing, it let out a large screech and attempted to fly, but it couldn't fly. The maser cannons constant fire caused the Gigamoth to bust out of the cocoon a bit too early, and as a result, it wasn't completely metamorphosed. The other two wings needed to develop first, so it was forced to crawl for now. It made its way West, towards California. It wasn't destroying anything yet, people still didn't know where the allegiances lay with this new creature. It was only defending itself when Godzilla approached the egg it had hatched from. The imago form of the Gigamoth was a dark green color with some red designs on the wings, and it had a large stinger.

(Alaska)

The twins sat on their bed, it was a single bed in an empty cold cell. The cell contained one solid stool and a single outlet, a television was connected to the outlet, and there was a single window. They had performed for Alan Jonah, singing the Mothra Song.

The wicked man himself sat in a room with a round table, his best trained assassins and most loyal members on his counter G Team. Floyd Sanders and Chloe Bowers sat at the table with their leader.

"Finally, you didn't fuck up." Alan said, looking over at Chloe, the brunette nodded her head and then the british leader looked towards Floyd.

"And thank you for getting me the Shobijin, our plans are complete. Now all we have to do is lay low."

"Jonah, there are multiple divine moths all over the world. One of them woke up from Infant Island, Mothra, another one that fell from the sky, and a dark Mothra." One of the officials of Earth's Rightful Rulers announced.

"Ah damn, where is Mothra headed? The one from Infant Island."

"She seems to be looking for a place to metamorphosize."

"Wait, those girls.. They sung a song that woke her up…. FUCK!" Alan screamed in rage, the twins heard this from down the hall.

The twins wanted to laugh at Alan Jonah's mistake of making them sing, but they were afraid of what he will do now. Their hearts jumped into their throats as they heard the british madman storming down the hall to their cell.

"You little shits, you woke her up.. I can't believe I was foolish enough to allow you to do this. I am not dumb enough to let a mistake go unanswered, if you want Mothra, you'll get them. You'll get all three of them. Chloe, set the ORCA up at Anchorage!"

"But, Jonah, this state is where our base is located, our headquarters, what if the Mothra's find thi.."

"IF I SAY SOMETHING, DO THE DAMN THING!"

"Okay…"

Alan Jonah was furious with himself and infuriated with how the situation was turning out to be, now his headquarters was in trouble. Multiple bases for Earth's Rightful Rulers were being built all over the world, but this was the top base.

Chloe left the conference room to go fetch another ORCA device that Earth's Rightful Rulers had snagged up in the past. They could only steal the device, they had no blueprints on how to make it.

"Floyd, I want you to prepare to defend this base with our titan defensive units. I don't give a damn what it takes, we can't let this base be destroyed. Once those titans reach this state, release the Shobijin."

"Jonah, I can only do one thing at a time. You're the one that locked them in the cell, how about you go with Chloe up to Anchorage."

Alan Jonah understood this and looked directly at the young girls, he was serious about this and he opened up the cell bars with a press of a button. The two cringed in fear in the corner of the room, the bastard quickly yanked them into his arms and dragged them down the hall.

"You two shits are coming with me, worthless fucking fairies." He growled, the whole headquarters quickly emptied out. The soldiers, or G Team of Earth's Rightful Rulers were known as the SX, short for Society Xterminators.

The SX were highly trained, and could be broken up in squadrons. Chloe decided to join this force at the teen age of 19, she was now an adult woman, 27 years old to be exact. The SX were also highly trained in weaponry, especially large weapons that had potential to deal with titans or megafauna. The entire company of Earth's Rightful Ruler's gained scientists, soldiers, and just members due to the fear of titans, and to let them take the world back.

Alan dragged the twins down the hall, the girls kicking their legs but not wanting to break free out of the fear of possibly getting killed by the cold hearted british leader. He took them to a large room full of cages, these cages were used to place animals in or some were designed to fit megafauna in. The son of a bitch put the shobijin twins inside one of the cages, placed the cage on a large cart and pushed it down the hall towards the back of the building. The cage fit perfectly in the back of a large truck, Chloe walked out of the back with the ORCA device in her arms.

Alan Jonah looked into the cage, taking out a pistol, aiming at the two.

"Both of you get as low as you can, if you make your heads pop out to everyone as we go down the highway or the roadway, I swear I will kill you both!" He screamed, the twins whimpered and lowered their bodies as low as they could so people wouldn't see them in the cage.

Chloe and Alan got into the large truck, and began to drive down the road, being followed by SX vehicles. Alan Jonah smirked, this was the most successful mission that the Earth's Rightful Rulers has done. The group started out as an unnamed terrorist organization, but now they were making waves.

(One hour later)

It was in a huge jungle in California, where San Francisco used to be. Ever since 2014, a massive "Titan Jungle" had been created due to the radiation Godzilla and the two MUTO's left behind. The Gigamoth was strangely peaceful to humanity, carefully moving away from cities so it wouldn't be attacked. If they didn't attack, it didn't attack.

As the imago Gigamoth strolled casually through the titan jungle, it munched on the large trees. Then it sensed that it was in danger, the alien divine moth reared up and let out a defensive hiss. In the distance through the cracks in the great shrubbery that was the jungle, large spines were seen sticking out of the water and approaching. The Gigamoth recognized these spines as Godzilla's dorsal plates, and so it got ready to defend itself. When it reared up, it stood on hind legs, then it dove into the jungle shrubbery to camouflage itself. Godzilla began to rise out of the water, standing up with large amounts of the clear liquid falling off his body. His nostrils flared and relaxed as he sniffed the air.

The intruder was nearby, somewhere. Godzilla slammed his right foot down and leaned forward, letting out a loud roar of warning. The Gigamoth stood still in hiding, wanting to ambush the king of the monsters. The nightmarish moth titan couldn't fly, so it would jump at Godzilla and slash him with his sharp pointed limbs.

Godzilla had only been in this area a few times in his life, one was defending the natural order from the MUTO parasites, the other two was protecting nearby cities from unruly or aggressive titans. This would be his fourth visit, he lets out a growl and started to stomp towards the jungle. His spines starting to glow blue.

After a few minutes, the king of the monsters arrived in the jungle. The Gigamoth imago got low, it seen the great titan looking around for a moment. Godzilla seemed to look confused, then the Gigamoth lunged out of the jungle to slash Godzilla across the face with his hook like arms. This attack caught the king by surprise.

The Gigamoth leaped at Godzilla again, only to get wacked out of the air and sent crashing into the jungle, flattening several trees. The Gigamoth let out a hiss and rolled over onto its stomach, as soon as it managed to stand on hind legs, it was blasted by Godzilla's atomic ray. The atomic beam did absolutely nothing to the Gigamoth, Godzilla's eyes widened in shock. That attack always works..

Two extra wings sprouted out from the back of the Gigamoth, the radiation it had received from the atomic ray gave it enough energy for the additional wings to spread, thus it had been completely metamorphosized. Godzilla charged forward and went to attack with melee, but the Gigamoth shot itself into the air and began to fly away. Godzilla let out an annoyed roar into the sky of the sunny day, he turned back around and marched towards the ocean once again.

The patience of the king of the monsters had been growing thin, Battra and the Gigamoth were still on the loose. A frequency was then heard, it seemed to be coming from the North. It was the ORCA, the king titan had heard this before back in 2019. He knew that Battra and the Gigamoth could be approaching it just as he was, so the king of the monsters swam out into the ocean and started to head North of where he was once standing. The final battle was soon to commence..


	12. Chapter 12

(Chapter 12: The battle in Anchorage, pt 1)

The ORCA frequency blared throughout Anchorage, nobody in Alaska heard of this frequency before. In relation to titan attacks or sightings, Alaska was always quiet. No titan had ever entered the state, nor had any titan arrived in modern day times of the 2020s. The frequency made people look all around in confusion, the twins had been left in the cage. The cage was never taken out of the truck at all, not even touched. Then several people began to scream and run throughout the streets as a dark figure was seen flying about in the skies, a loud screech was heard. Battra had arrived in Anchorage, Alaska. He had came to respond to the frequency.

The dark divine moth slammed down on top of a building and he let out a screech of rage, he remembered hearing this frequency when he was still in his larval stage. People were fleeing to boats about to leave from the Cook Inlet, a massive saurian head shot out of the water with a snarling expression on the face, Godzilla had arrived in Anchorage.

The saurian titan seen the city of Anchorage, Alaska for the first time. He thought of it to be quite beautiful and how the great white tipped mountains overlooked them far in the distance. Then he focused on Battra, who was staring right at him from on top of a building fairly close to the shore. Godzilla let out a roar, chaos was insane in the streets of the city. It was going to be a huge massacre, the whole city could possibly be in trouble. Battra answered Godzilla with a great screech, the king of the monsters had arrived on the shore and he rose out of the water.

Battra lunged off the building, flying towards the great titan. The bastard brother of Mothra had a feeling that this would be a defining moment for him, this annoying lizard monster had been pestering him for so many times. Godzilla roared in anger as he stretched out his arms to snag the flying divine moth out of the air, Battra slipped out of his grasp and hovered above him. Godzilla growled and jerked his head forward, attempting to bite down on Battra, however Battra flew to the side and was able to dodge him.

The sun was fading on the horizon, night would soon fall. Suddenly, a dark colored jet was seen in the sky approaching an airport.

"Okay, we go in, find the twins, and get the hell out of here. God be with you Alison, I love you." Luke said, as he sat in the private Monarch jet. Alison had come with him to rescue the shobijin from the clutches of Earth's Rightful Rulers.

"Where do we look?" Alison asked, her heart rate beginning to rise out of worry.

"Anchorage, that is a start."

"Alright, let's rock and roll." Alison responded to her father's answer, the time has come. She didn't know if she was going to survive this, nor did Luke think he would survive. Whatever happens, happens, and if they failed, at least they would try.

Luke looked down on a tracker that he stolen from one of the desks within the private jet, there was a desk in a computer room within the jet. Think of it as a flying house of some sorts, he decided to track Battra. Battra was in Anchorage, as well as another titan, Titanus Gojira.

"Godzilla is in Anchorage, as well as Battra. The two must be fighting, prepare yourself." He warned Alison, the blonde took in a deep breath. The two walked out to see a car waiting for them, Luke had prepared this while his daughter and Monica slept.

The two entered the car, Luke was fast to leave the airport and head for Anchorage. They were far from their North Carolina home, they've never been to this northernmost state before. They would need a GPS to get there, Alison looked up the closest route to Anchorage on the iphone she had, and so Luke drove the car down the said route.

The sirens were blaring all around, people were crowding out into the street, cars crashed into others. It was insane, Alaska never had a titan encounter, nobody knew how to react. Luke struggled to avoid cars and people that were running rampid.

"This is crazy…" Luke said as he swerved out of the way of a rushing truck, Alison's heart was racing, if they crashed they could die.

Back in Anchorage, a building had already fallen. Several people were already dead, and another building had the front scraped off of it. Godzilla growled and swatted Battra out of the air with his massive tail, the divine moth slammed into a building, going right through it and making the top half of the building fall over. Godzilla fired a hole through the falling building with his atomic ray, the building collapsed all around him but he was fine due to the hole he fired through it.

The king of the monsters slowly tilted his head down to see Battra crawling on the ground, ducking in and out of the smoke cloud that had been created due to the falling building. Godzilla fired another atomic ray down at where he seen Battra duck into, apparently he missed when Battra shot out of the smoke cloud and grabbed the king by the snout and head. Dragging him back and releasing him, Godzilla was spun around and he then collapsed on top of a building, killing several people instantly as they were all hiding within this building.

Godzilla growled and slowly got to his feet, looking around for Battra and then he felt extreme heat. Battra was using his god rays from his horn, lighting every building around him on fire for a five mile radius. He stopped using his god rays once he rammed into the great titan, pushing him back.

Battra changed his direction to straight up, using his horn to slam Godzilla in the jaw, making his saurian head jerk upwards. Godzilla let out a roar into the sky as Battra flew high into the air, he then dove back down at him. Battra was incredibly fast, so fast that he knocked down several smaller buildings in the area, making them burst due to the air pressure going inside of the shattered windows. Godzilla reached out to snatch him out of the air, but Battra was more fast and zoomed by the saurian titan. Godzilla turned around to see where Battra was heading, the smell of smoke became apparent as multiple buildings were nothing but flaming towers, even though Battra wasn't using his god rays anymore.

Godzilla strode towards the dark moth, letting out a loud growl whenever he was close to Battra. The two were charging at each other and then Battra fired orange electrical bolts from his horn, these bolts connected with the king of the monster and they pushed him back. Godzilla growled in slight pain as the bolts shoved him, and he countered this by swinging his tail around and it again smacked Battra out of the air.

Battra was sent spiraling out of the air and drilling into a building, it didn't fall and he slowly crawled up the building. Letting out an insectoid groan of pain, Battra looked at the reflection in the building to see Godzilla's spines glowing blue. The dark larva shot into the air, allowing the atomic ray to continue to drill through the building. A hole was put in the building, yet it didn't fall. Battra turned into a backflip, firing his prism beams all around him, hoping some connecting with Godzilla.

Godzilla let out a roar as a huge smoke cloud slowly engulfed him, Battra then started hovering over the king of the monsters and beat his wings at full power, thus the smoke cloud puffed away from around Godzilla. Then a rusty brown toxic powder began to emit from the beating of Battra's wings, it got all over the saurian titan and he felt an annoying stinging pain. Godzilla growled and then felt himself being rammed again by a charging Battra, he fell on his side and was sent crashing right through a building, killing several hundred more people in an instant.

Godzilla's tail swung over the truck in which held the twins in, the wind gust sending the truck spinning around in the air and it sent the cage flying out. The cage smashed into a streetlamp, knocking it over and the door of the cage swung open with several loads of force. The twins rolled out of the cage and fled up the road, several people were laying out in the roads and some were walking but bleeding from injuries. They heard Battra slam into Godzilla from behind, the connections of his massive mantis like limbs smashing into the king of the monsters.

"Where did they go?" One of the twins asked to the other, the sister shrugged her shoulders and the two continued to frantically run to try and find a hiding spot. The twin was referencing the squadron, Alan Jonah and Chloe Bowers were nowhere to be seen.

"We should head over towards the large inlet of water, it isn't too far away." The other twin answered as the two ran desperately.

The two heard a loud blast that was Godzilla's atomic ray smashing into Battra, this pushed the dark moth into a building and forced him to knock a huge part of it off. The bastard divine moth growled and shot forward, snagging Godzilla by the tail and flying into the air with him. After flying about one thousand feet in the air, he dropped the king of the monsters down into the Cook Inlet, generating a huge wave to crash down upon Anchorage. They were all lucky that it wasn't a tsunami.

Since water was Godzilla's element, he was quick to rise out of the waters once again. He let out a loud growl of rage, Battra was fighting furiously and this is something that the king of all titans didn't like. He wished that Battra would have bowed down and left, but he didn't. Godzilla also knew he would have to take care of the Gigamoth after he deals with Battra, but if Battra was taking a long time to kill, it would be a long time before he even reached the galactic moth.

The saurian titan looked around for his foe, Battra had seemingly vanished into thin air. He turned his body and head to see if he was flying around, still not a thing in sight. He then noticed a strange glowing reflection of some orange light from straight above him in the water, this caused Godzilla to snap his head up to see a ball of fire smashing into his head, he had absolutely no time to react. The force of impact was enough to knock Godzilla out cold, making him collapse into the water again, creating another wave that splashed down upon the shores of Anchorage.

Battra had used a dive bomb ability, flying into the stratosphere and diving down at Godzilla horn first at such a speed that he turned into a ball of fire, Battra damaged himself a bit due to how hard he hit Godzilla head on. The dark moth stumbled ashore, and let out a triumphant screech. He knew that he didn't kill Godzilla, but knocking him out could be classified as a victory in its own right. After taking a few more steps, he collapsed into a building from exhaustion of constantly moving around and how tired he was from fighting.

Alan Jonah and Chloe Bowers were watching the battle from a safe distance, they left the twins to die in all the destruction. They didn't know that they had escaped, Chloe's tracker dinged and this made her discover that they went missing from the cage. Alan Jonah placed tracking collars around the necks of the twins right before they left the truck after arriving at the city earlier.

"Jonah, they're gone and the tracker says that they are somewhere in the city." She said in disbelief, the old man balled up his fist in anger.

"You've got to be kidding me, no matter. You can find them, connect your GPS to the tracking collars, you'll catch them in no time." Alan responded, keeping his arms crossed and trying not to let setbacks get in the way of his plans and plots.

"I could die doing this, and then those twins could get away. What if Godzilla wakes up and continues fighting that thi.." Her sentence was abruptly stopped by the british madman.

"Miss Bowers.. When you first joined my organization at the age of nineteen, I don't recall you being this much of a pussy. You know those things exist, now get out there and get those twins. If you find them, kill them…"


	13. Chapter 13

(Chapter 13: All has been given, Anchorage battle pt 2)

A car entered Anchorage containing Luke and Alison Ford, father and daughter. For some reason, Luke kept glancing at the dash of the car as if something was inside of it, Alison noticed this for part of the ride there after they got comfortable and didn't have to swerve out of traffic and panicking citizens. Alison decided to turn the bluetooth of the GPS off, she noticed that the bluetooth options had changed to "Collar 1, Collar 2.."

Out of curiosity, she pressed connect and the screen took Alison to a map of two dots on a map. Fairly near the Cook Inlet, the titan brawl seemed to halt for now.

"Dad, I think I've got the twins on the map. Somebody put a collar around their necks, the GPS is connected to them now via bluetooth." Alison said, showing her father what she was seeing on the screen of her phone.

"Perfect, be careful now. Follow me." Luke answered, getting out of the car. Alison began to walk towards an alleyway of a building, but she noticed that her father wasn't following her.

"What are you doing?" She asked, Luke was digging around in the dash to get something. It appeared to be the paper case of a CD.

Luke approached Alison, and then the two were on the move. They ran down the alleyway and went to a right turn, then continuing down the alleyway before coming out into a fork in the path, they chose to take the left side and came out to the street. There was scattered flames all over the street, and numerous bodies laying two and fro, the dead and the dying. The dying reaching out for Luke and Alison, desperate for help, it was disturbing to the core to see the conditions they were all in, they looked like they had been melted due to the flames. It was a sight that Alison would never forget, but her father insisted on getting the Shobijin twins back.

"Help us…" A suffering man groaned, his body shaking.

"Kill...Me…" A young woman struggled to say, reaching for Alison and Luke.

There was a loud disembodied moan that came from the man before he went limp, he had had it, passed away on the spot.

The two ran across the street, into the next alleyway. At this point, the moon was high in the sky. The time was 9 at night, the twins had been able to dodge Chloe Bowers so far. They didn't know how much longer they could last, death could come at any moment.

Meanwhile, close to the Cook Inlet. Battra's eyes slowly opened up again, an insectoid growl came from within him. Alan Jonah could see him moving from far in the distance, a smirk crept onto his face. Battra had woken up, he let out a loud screech that Luke and Alison heard. Chloe and the twins heard it easily, as they were closer to the dark moth than the Ford two was.

Battra slowly pulled himself back up, and shot himself into the air. He landed on a building and looked around, letting out an insectoid hum that echoed around the whole city. His head then jerked to the side, facing something coming from the distance. Battra let out an angry screech for some unknown reason, Alison and Luke were concerned, then they noticed a heavenly light shining down upon the city, Mothra had arrived to fight her brother at last, in imago stage and all of the glory.

Mothra slams into Battra, tackling him off the building. Battra growled and pushed his sister off of him with a loud growl, Mothra used her mantis like arm to smack Battra's head down. He responded by firing off prism beams, these sprawled out bolts connected with his sister, making her fly shift back a bit.

Battra growled and rushed at Mothra, only to receive two orange beams to the face at point blank. These two beams fired at him from her attanae, this caused Battra to shift back from Mothra just as she did to him earlier. Mothra continued her attack, flying over Battra and spreading her wings to complete length, arc lightning shot down at her brother multiple times, giving him loads of scorch marks.

The two divine moths then clashed with each other, wrestling and fighting each other high in the air, occasionally crashing into buildings. Meanwhile, down on the ground, Luke and Alison continued their search for the twins.

"Mallory!" Luke called out, and then Alison called out the sisters name.

"Minette!" Alison cried, following after her father as the two ran down the street. Debris was falling down, it looked slow compared to how the monsters brawled high above them.

They looked up to see a large amount of silk being blasted directly on Battra's face, he was heard letting out an annoyed growl as he picked at the silk that came out from Mothra's anus. With Battra distracted, she flew up higher than where her evil brother already was. Her attanae started to flash multiple times, similar to how Ghidorah's necks light up before he fires the gravity beams. She fired her antenna beams directly down at Battra, sending him slamming into the building that was below him, making it collapse on itself. A smoke cloud swallowed up Battra, the Ford two heard the screams of little girls not too far away from where they stood.

"Mallory!" Alison called out, hoping to hear a young chinese girl respond.

"Hello!?" A young girl could be heard screaming in the distance, the father and daughter made a mad dash to where they heard one of the twins respond.

Mothra dove down at Battra, colliding with him, locking her mandibles around his neck and chewing down viciously, he let out a groan of pain and unleashed his prism with his sister right beside him. Mothra let out a screech, and shot into the skies again, Battra suddenly sprung out of the smoke cloud and struck his sister across the face with his mantis like arm, Mothra let out a chirp of pain.

Battra connected with Mothra again by using both of his frontal hook limbs to smash them into Mothra's head, sending her to the ground just as she did him moments ago. Mothra let out an insectoid growl of pain before taking the brunt of a volley of orange bolts from Battra's horn. Smoke and dust began to engulf Mothra's body as she was slammed by constant bolts, the dark brother of Mothra assumed that he had damaged her enough, suddenly one of his orange bolts bounced right back at him. Battra was sent flying to the ground once again, as the Ford two ran through the growing dust cloud, they noticed the twins hiding behind a large column that belonged to a building.

"You found us, please get us out of he.." The twin's grateful suggestion was cut short when the sound of a shotgun went off in the area.

"You aren't going anywhere!" Chloe called out as she charged at them, cocking up her shotgun as she rushed.

The Ford two and the Shobijin walked inside of the large building, still being chased down by the brunette assassin. Luke had been fed up with how much the squadron had been following them.

"We've gotta get this bitch killed once and for all…" Luke growled, the four of them heading over to the elevator. They had to fight through a crowd of people that had frantically gathered inside of the building after Battra made his sudden appearance, forcing them to seek shelter in anyway the Anchorage citizens knew how.

The four knew that Chloe would fight her way through the crowd, and the four also knew that they would be lost in the crowd. They heard a loud bang, the shotgun fired off again, causing the crowd to let out shrieks and cries of horror and panic.

"Hold on tight, Shobijin!" Luke shouted, the twins were clinging on to his arms as he ran through the crowd. Alison felt her body being pushed around by frantic people, Chloe looked around in the crowd to see if she could see Alison moving around.

She noticed a blonde girl running towards the staircase room, there were several dark haired people and light haired people. Once the blonde girl ran up the stairs and entered the door, it was confirmed that the girl was Alison. Chloe fired at the door, and the glass on the door shattered once the shell broke through. Alison was lucky that she entered the door before the shell could drill through her head.

The teen let out a scream once she heard the window on the door shattered behind her, the blonde began to run up the stairs in horror, stumbling a few times because she was trying to run so fast up the stairs. Alison and her father, along with the Shobijin, had planned to head up to the fifth floor of the building.

As Alison ran up the stairs, the walls and metal banister rumbled with the muffled booms of Mothra's shrieking roar, the lights flickered as she stumbled up the flights of stairs. The blonde would eventually hear the echoes of the door swinging open, and slamming against the wall with a banging noise booming seconds after.

"You can't escape from me!" Alison heard Chloe scream out, so she devised a plan to stop the brunette assassin. After thinking for a moment, she thought her plan was too risky, so she continued to flee up the stairs.

Alison would eventually reach the top, to see her father and the Shobijin calling out for her. They met up, but they didn't even have a chance to speak when the elevator dinged. The doors slowly opened to reveal Chloe standing in the doorway, holding her shotgun. She took aim at the four that stood across the room from her, time seemed to slow down for Alison and she slowly closed her eyes, accepting defeat and death. There was a loud boom, with the sound of shattered glass mixed in with it. Alison opened her eyes to see that the whole room was charred, Chloe on the ground with an arm at her side, Battra had fired his prism beam and it slammed into the very room that they were in.

The blast happened to take off Chloe's arm, it sent a huge blast throughout the whole room that knocked down the four, leaving them with a decent amount of burns all over their body. Luke took the brunt of the burns, he fell on top of the Shobijin twins, protecting them. He was still alive, thankfully because of the magic of the twins.

There was orange marks all over Luke's back, his shirt had torn away, revealing a torn apart white tank top beneath the burned away shirt. His eyes had been shut, he would have died if it weren't from the magical abilities of the Shobijin twins. Chloe was howling in agony, and now crying that she couldn't use her shotgun anymore.

A rough wind blew through the room, sending the white tank top that Luke wore, flying off his body and out of the large hole in the room. Alison looked to see it slowly floating towards the ground, Luke groaned as he slowly rose to his feet, in agonizing pain.

"Go away, Chloe. Leave us alone." Luke groaned, noticing that the shotgun had been pushed towards him thanks to the huge blast of wind. He approached the gun and looked down at it, the look on Chloe's face screamed pleading for mercy.

"I owe you pain." Luke added on, picking up the shotgun and taking aim at Chloe's head. The brunette dug into her pocket and pulled out a pistol, she went to shoot Luke but her brains splattered all over the wall and the arm in which held the pistol flopped lifelessly to the scorched floor.

Finally, Chloe Bowers had been dealt with and defeated. Luke held the shotgun firmly as the twins slowly got to their feet, Alison smiled and started to squeal and cheer in victory, hugging her father tightly.

"This isn't over, I wonder where that asshole that took the Shobijin i.." Luke's sentence was stopped when a loud bang echoed throughout the room, the two turned around to see one of the twins laying on the floor, dead.

From the darkness, emerged Floyd Sanders with a shotgun in his arms. Luke turned to see him wearing dark clothing, covered in ash and sut. Floyd then aimed at the other Shobijin girl, but Luke was fast and he fired the shotgun out of the southern boy's hands.

"You sick son of a bitch.." Luke growled, Floyd's serious frown turned into that of a sinister smirk.

"Let me kill the other girlie, it will save her years of sorrow. If I don't she will out of depression and her own suffering." Floyd responded, Luke looked back at his daughter.

"Alison, take this." Luke said as he took out the CD, handing it over to his daughter. "It is the CD I burned for your mother, it is the CD that decided our marriage all those years ago."

Alison reached down for the CD, and picked it up slowly. The blonde teen was worried and confused about what was happening right now.

"Now, I want you to take those stairs. Get out of here before this building comes to the ground, those two moths are fighting, this buildings is gonna come crumbling down on all of us real soon. Take Mallory with you." Luke ordered, Alison took the crying Shobijin twin out of the room and the two made their way down the stairs.

Then Luke turned his attention to Floyd again, the father of Alison noticed a large pack on Floyd's back. The pack was none other than a parachute, Luke charged at him only to receive a shot in the exposed gut from a secondary pistol.

Luke howled out in pain and collapsed to the floor, the shards of broken glass splintering his face, only adding on to the pain. He tried to fight through the pain but once he looked up, Floyd was standing on the edge of the hole in the building.

"Damn you, damn you to Hell!" Luke cried out in agony as he covered the bleeding wound in his stomach, Floyd slowly turned his head to look down at the father of Alison.

"Your words carry no strength, just as your attempts to save your family and friends around you failed. Now you will die, carrying the shame with you to your grave."

Then, Floyd vanished, jumping out of the building with his parachute still intact. Luke went silent, then the tears started falling from his eyes. He felt that he still had a chance, he started to crawl towards the door in which Alison left. The roars of Battra and Mothra were growing ever louder on the outside of the building, he felt that his time was starting to run out. Mothra growled, hooking her mandibles around the neck of her brother and hurling him into a nearby building. Mothra then opened fire on Battra with her antenna beams into his body as he was pinned on the building.

Battra let out a growl and shot towards his sister again, Mothra started flapping her wings in the direction of her brother, the massive hurricane force winds held him back. The bastardized brother was angry, and used his god rays to distract Mothra for but a moment. Battra lunged from the building he was on, tackling Mothra into another building and pinning her down.

Battra tried to slash Mothra with his horn a few times, but she evaded his horn ramming. Then her brother suddenly stopped when his sister's stinger rammed right through his body, Battra's eyes widened and he let out a scream. Battra wasn't going to lose to his sister of all monsters, so he unleashed his orange lightning bolt on her head a point blank before falling to the ground. Mothra let out a surprised screech after getting hit on her head.

She laid on top of the building out of pure exhaustion, her large blue insect eyes drooping, threatening to shut. Battra was still screeching at the bottom of the building, the two fighters were down. He fired his prism beams off in random directions, the purple lightning bolts slamming into random buildings around him.

Battra groaned, he wanted to keep fighting, so he raised his mantis arms into the air and into the building next to him. Mothra heard this and looked down to see her brother climbing up the building since the venom of her stinger kept his wings paralyzed.

Mothra and Battra traded chirps and screeches with each other, Battra didn't listen to her and flung himself up with his remaining strength. He slashed his sister across the head with his claws, knocking her out momentarily. With her knocked out, he locked his mandibles around her throat, flinging her into the building in which the Ford two was in…

Luke, Alison and Mallory felt a great rumble that knocked all of them off balance. Luke felt that this was the end of his life, he let out a sigh and turned around to see the shotgun laying not too far away from him, he then looked at Chloe's lifeless and headless corpse.

"Dear Monica, my wife, my love, forgive me."

Luke crawled over to the corpse of Chloe, digging into her pockets to find a grenade. He sat against the wall, looking down at the grenade. All he wanted was a peaceful trip on a cruise, he never expected it to end this way. What was supposed to be a peaceful moment, and the happiest moment of Alison's life, turned into a seemingly endless conflict.

There was a loud boom, and then the room around him started to collapse around him. He felt himself falling as the large building began to collapse, his heart jumped into his throat as he pulled the pin and launched it up. Alison and Mallory took shelter on the staircase, praying to God that they would be okay as they heard the building tumbling down around them.

As the building fell, a large smoke cloud shot out from the ground and began to engulf the entire area, it was the largest building in Anchorage. Luke was dead via suicide, when the entire structure had fallen, Alison was knocked out by falling rubble, Mallory used the last of her Shobijin powers into Alison to keep her alive as the energy drained from her heart, and the soul left the tiny body. Mallory turned into glowing ashes after giving Alison all that she had left within her, they fell down upon Alison as smoke slowly covered up their bodies…


	14. Chapter 14

(Chapter 14: Queen of the Monsters)

Humans had no more involvement with the titans clashing in the cold city of Anchorage, Alison wasn't dead, due to the magic of The Shobijin, she was kept alive. Her spirit had grew ever stronger while remaining in an unconscious state. The fallen building had woken up something in the Cook Inlet, a great wave shot up into the skies and crashed down upon the burning streets. A saurian titan rose from the waters, Godzilla had woken up thanks to the massive shockwave the building let off after collapsing.

The sun would soon be up, a good few hours had passed and it was 4:29 AM. The sun would rise in the state of Alaska at 5 AM. Godzilla let out a great bellowing roar at the fighting divine moths, he quickly discovered that one of them was his girl, Mothra. The king of the monsters casually strolled onto shore and into the city, he noticed that a good few buildings had been demolished due to their combat.

His spines began to glow blue and it grew up his back, the king unleashed his atomic ray towards Battra and it knocked the dark moth to the ground. The bastard brother of Mothra recognized this beam all too well and once he turned his head, he seen Godzilla marching towards him and Mothra. Her eyes seemed to form into a happy shape, seemingly smiling as Godzilla came to shore. Now they could both team up and deal with Battra, once Godzilla was next to imago Battra and Mothra was at his other side, Mothra and Godzilla looked at each other. Battra was on high alert, ready to fight for his life. The two monsters then looked at Battra, and started the two on one assault. Godzilla slammed his huge foot into the side of Battra, knocking him into Mothra, who slashed him down with her large claws. Battra knew he was in trouble, he flared his god rays up, distracting the two monsters, this allowed Battra to shoot himself up into the sky, he turned the god rays off and rushed at Godzilla.

Battra was met with a huge atomic ray to the face, sending him flying away, only to take a hit from Mothra's antenna beams. Battra was hurt, damaged, yet pissed off at how unfair the fight had gotten. Battra spun himself around in the air, firing his prism beams off. The prism beams distracted Mothra, and Battra fired the orange bolt from his horn towards Godzilla, connecting with the king of all titans. Battra flew towards a building that was a good few miles away, he landed on top of it, digging his claws into the building. Godzilla and Mothra looked at Battra as he pulled up, carrying a massive chunk of the building with him.

Battra rushed at Godzilla, full speed, smashing the chunk into Godzilla's body. The massive half of the building burst and crumbled away when it hit the saurian beast, Mothra flew up and over Battra, using her arc lightning to stun Battra a few times. The dark moth felt himself slipping, he didn't think he could last much longer. He growled and sent off a high frequency sound, dealing damage to Godzilla and Mothra hearing, causing them to let out shrieks of pain. With the two distracted, Battra flew at Godzilla latching onto his bulky neck with his mandibles, biting into him. Godzilla let out a growl of pain, and used his massive arm to slap him away. Battra backed up, and rammed himself into Godzilla again, knocking him into a building, making it crumble on impact.

Battra fired the orange bolt at a building nearby Godzilla, causing it to crumble away slowly, burying the king of the monsters under all the debris and rubble. With the threat of Godzilla neutralized for now, Battra turned his attention back to his sister again. Mothra instantly slashed Battra across the face with her claws, he rolled along the ground. Mothra wasn't finished with her attack though, she flew at Battra only to get blasted by toxic webs in the face. Mothra started nibbling and picking at the webs on her face, leaving her distracted for Battra to attack her.

Battra flew on top of a building, firing his orange beams down at Mothra over and over again, using this as a last ditch effort. After a relentless onslaught of electrical blasts, he slumped down on the building, taking in deep breaths. He couldn't fight anymore, Mothra and Godzilla were both downed for now. He would rest until his energy grew back, the dark moth seemed to be faring well with the two monsters. After a few minutes of rest, the rubble pile lifted into the air and Godzilla burst free, letting out a defiant bellow.

Mothra groaned and shakily rose up, but slow enough for Battra to instantly attack Godzilla. He lifted the great titan up off the ground and flew him into a building, crashing through it, the building appeared to explode on impact, Battra released Godzilla and allowed him to go flying into another building. Godzilla was hurt, he slowly pulled himself up again, using the building he crashed into, to help himself up. Battra growled, a large stinger slowly emerged out from his anus as he eyes down the king of the monsters. Godzilla let out a groan and then he felt something pierce his flesh, something hot, an intense pain wracked his whole body. He discovered that Battra rammed his stinger right between his legs..

Godzilla reared his head back and let out the most agonizing sound you could ever heard him generate, all points of his body were in pain. Battra then ripped his stinger out of his victim's body, Godzilla collapsed on all fours, letting out a loud growl of pain. Mothra had heard her friend cry out in absolute agony, it motivated her to fight on. The night sky began to fade into an early morning blue as the sun began to rise from beyond the horizon, Battra turned around to face Mothra now.

Godzilla looked up and with his strong will power, he slowly lifted his body up with one arm grasping the building behind him. He watched Battra about to clash with Mothra, Godzilla let out a low bellow of anguish, fearing for Mothra. The queen of the monsters let out a defiant shriek, flying at Battra for the honor of Godzilla, only to receive a red hot stinger that went right through her body, Mothra's eyes widened as she let out a pained gasp.

The air became intense as Mothra stumbled around, groggy and letting out low cries of agony. The stinger barely missed one of her vital organs, she collapsed to the ground and the smoke cloud engulfed her again.

Battra slowly turned around, Godzilla's eyes were wide. His face looked like he was full of rage, baring his teeth and growling at Battra. How dare he attack his queen like that! Battra realized the mistake he had made. Godzilla's spines turned blue and he let out a loud howl of rage, sending his atomic pulse at Battra, causing extreme damage.

Godzilla was on his feet now, eyes still wide and full of hate and rage. No one messes with his queen, no one. Godzilla charged at the downed Battra, kicking him in the side and forcing him onto his back. He turned around, and slammed his tail down on Battra's body as hard as he could. He let out all his wrath down on poor Battra, tail slam after tail slam, the sound of the impacts were similar to booming thunder. The force of Godzilla's heavy tail caused Battra to vomit out a toxic yellow blood, Godzilla wasn't done yet though. He backed up, charging up his atomic breath, his eyes turned into a bright blue as he fired it down at Battra's already broken body.

Battra was down, critically injured, damn near fatally injured now. He made a mistake attacking the queen of the monsters right in front of the king of the monsters, now he paid for it. Godzilla's body heaved up and down, rapid breathing and eyes still wide of rage. Godzilla took a few steps to the side of Battra, he seen the dark moth struggling to get up, collapsing down after trying twice. As Battra tried to lift himself up, his whole body shook violently. He slowly turned his head to receive an atomic blast right in the face, severing his head and vaporizing it. Godzilla, although vaporizing Battra's head, still wasn't done.

Battra's legs and body, without a head, twitched and rattled. It received an atomic pulse at full power, aided by Mothra who had her arm placed on Godzilla's back. The rest of Battra was vaporized into burning ashes, the ashes blew away in the wind, blowing out into the Cook Inlet ever so slowly. The sun continued to rise, all conflict seemed like it was over until there was a massive screeching roar coming from the Cook Inlet, Godzilla looked to see what it was.

He had forgotten about the imago form of the Gigamoth, in which was flying towards the smoke cloud with the dark body of Godzilla standing out as the smoke and dust was blown away by early morning winds and with Mothra barely visible with her blue eyes standing out. The Gigamoth came to Anchorage wanting to rest, only to be annoyed to full extent when it seen Godzilla already there.

Godzilla growled as the Gigamoth flew at him at full speed, he charged up his atomic breath, with Mothra giving him extra power. Once he unleashed the full charged atomic ray, a blue spiral seemed to wrap around it as the ray rushed at the Gigamoth. The imago Gigamoth avoided the ray using the agility it had in flight. The Gigamoth flew behind Godzilla and unleashed several pink bolts out from its mouth, the bolts struck Godzilla over and over, sending him falling to the ground. Mothra crawled on Godzilla, feeding her energy to Godzilla.

Mothra and the Shobijin race had a special, magical ability. If one was dying or could die, they could feed them their life energy, if they used it all, the lender of energy would die, fading away into golden ashes.

Mothra let out a pained groan as she continued to feed Godzilla her life energy, if she continued to lend him her energy for at least a minute, she would fade away into golden ashes. Mothra let out a screech at the Gigamoth, begging it to leave them alone. The Gigamoth seen how Godzilla and Mothra were critically injured, Godzilla still had lots of fight left, he needed a shit ton of rest though. The Gigamoth let out a growl, giving Mothra a look. The divine moth goddess rolled off of Godzilla, ten percent of life energy only remained within Mothra. She was alive, but barely. She watched as the Gigamoth enveloped Godzilla with a large acidic cocoon, the saurian titan was eventually wrapped from head to toe in a massive red cocoon. The Gigamoth grabbed Godzilla, and began to fly out to sea with him.

Mothra slowly closed her eyes, to rest her injuries away. She didn't know where the Gigamoth was taking Godzilla, but she was happy to know that all of the conflict was over with at last. Before closing her eyes, she let out a satisfied hum.

Once reaching the Pacific Ocean, the Gigamoth looked down at the yellow cocoon to see a blue glow coming from within. It let out a sudden gasp once the atomic ray shot out of it, it had no time to react as it engulfed it's head. The head was vaporized just as Battra's head was, the Gigamoth was slain and it fell down into the ocean with the cocoon. Making massive waves that shot several hundred feet high in the air before dying down.

Godzilla's pulsating blue spines slowly faded away as the two behemoths descended deeper into the depths of the sea. The Gigamoth was defeated, Battra was defeated. Godzilla had disappeared into the ocean, and a weakened Mothra slept in destroyed Anchorage as the beautiful sunrise made itself known by giving beautiful light to all the land.

Rescue teams were sent in to Alaska and New York where the devastation took place. The titans were trending in the news once again, and trending on social media. Alison soon woke up, her brown skin of tan seemed to have a very faint golden aura to it, as a matter of fact, it wasn't even seen by the naked eye. If you touched the blonde teen, you could feel the extreme peaceful warmth that the Shobijin spirit power was giving off. She groaned as she slowly sat up, looking around.

The echoes of police sirens were heard, and ambulances too. She strolled weakly down the hill of rubble where the massive building she was in had fallen, all of Anchorage was hills of rubble and debris. All but five buildings were destroyed, you couldn't live in the city anymore. As she walked down the rubble hill, she noticed something white on the ground. The blonde approached it, the white thing on the ground was her father's tank top. She let out a sigh of disbelief, she knew her father had died, there was nothing she can do about it now.

Alison looked to her right, and seen Mothra resting against one of the five buildings that were left standing. The teen approached the giant goddess of an insect, and touched her large mantis like arm. The blonde felt empowered so suddenly, so strong, ready to conquer the world. The awesome feeling was insane, now Alison felt like a goddess, and this wasn't her ego speaking either. Once Alison touched Mothra's arm as she slept, part of Mothra's spirit transferred within Alison. Mothra was still alive, but Alison… Alison had became the human incarnate of Mothra..

(Epilogue)

Alison rode with her mother, Monica Ford out in the North Carolina countryside. The teen had returned home, bringing the unfortunate news of her father to Monica. The funeral had gone by, the funerals for the Shobijin had gone by. Although the two occasionally grieved, they tried to not let it haunt them forever.

"Mom, before the building fell on us. He gave me a music disk, I'd like to play it." She would say, Monica smiled and nodded her head.

The teen placed the CD into the radio, and You got what I need by Eddie Scott began to play. The first few piano notes made Monica sob, it was what Luke gave her that decided their marriage twenty years ago in 2005.

"Wait a minute! I remember hearing this song." Alison said, she had a memory of sitting in the living room, watching Monica and Luke slow dance for their anniversary.

As a child, Alison loved this song, memorized it word for word. The song was calming to their troubled souls and hearts, Monica wiped away a tear as she continued to drive down the countryside as the sun beamed down on the car. The two started singing the song in unison as they rode past a hill and around a corner, out of sight.

(Alaska, Earth's Rightful Rulers headquarters)

It had been a few months since the insane Anchorage battle took place, Chloe's body was never found and as cruel as the bitch was, it was better off not being found. Survivors of the Anchorage battle had joined in on the organization, only making it bigger.

"What is next, Jonah?" Floyd asked, taking a sip of coffee in the early morning hours.

Since the plans that Alan Jonah had set in motion were executed to perfection, he felt almighty and unbeatable. His emotions were cool, calm, and collected. A few members of his crew were hackers, and they discovered that a large winged beast was being kept in a hollowed out mountain in Siberia. The creature, was Gyaos. The arch rival of Gamera.

"Siberia is next, but we need to trick them. I am sure Monarch is going to be on high alert after the shit we pulled off in Alaska, we also need to wait one more month. We need to lay low, then we strike." Alan Jonah responded with a serious look on his face, since a few months had passed, he sported a well kept and thick beard.

"Sounds good, shame what happened to Chloe though." Floyd answered.

"Chloe was a pain in the ass, she grew so damn soft towards the end of her life. She was a cruel fighter in the start, then she turned into a worthless bitch. She fucked up missions and failed to carry out my orders on more than one occasion, you, Mr. Sanders. Have done me wonders since you joined two years ago."

"Hell yeah Jonah."

The End..


End file.
